Mobile 2: Going Back:
by Fancy Face
Summary: (Chappies 16-17 is now up!) When Buffy returns to NYC with Spike and Dawn, things get interesting when they meet the turtles.
1. Chapter One: Back to Sunnydale:

****

Author's Notes: In honor of Halloween, I finally bring you the sequel to "Mobile", "Mobile 2: Going Back". I know lame title but that's all I could thing so. I'm sorry for the long wait. I had a major tug of war with the plot bunnies. They just didn't want to work for me until now. I hope it was worth the wait. I'm not promising it's going to be as good as the original because let's face it sequels suck, but I'm hoping this one will be different. Now, like the original this will have songs in it. Hope you all will enjoy. Flames will be laughed at, and reviews are welcome. 

****

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

****

Beta By: Showndra Ridge

Mobile 2: Going Back: 

By: Fancy Face

****

Chapter One: Back to Sunnydale: 

"Welcome to Sunnydale, a great place to live." Buffy read the sign as she drove past it. She was now officially home. As she continued to drive she couldn't help but laugh to herself. "Yeah, a great place to live my ass."

As she drove past old familiar hang outs, the memories of the past month filled her mind. She had left a month ago because she had found out that her friends were the ones who brought her back from the dead. That had ticked her off so she got some of her things, some money, and left. Giles, Dawn, and Spike had nothing to do with her resurrection, and for that she was thankful. She didn't want to hurt them but she had to get out of Sunnydale. So, she did. 

However, before she left she went to Spike. She told him that she was going to an unknown destination, and she would keep in contact once she got there. Buffy asked him to watch over Dawn, and not tell her about this little meeting. Then she left. 

Buffy ended up in New York City. Before she got there she changed her name to Sidney. She hoped that by changing her name that would give her a break from who she really was but that didn't work too well. It seemed that the strange things always drew themselves to her.

She thought she was back to normal. Buffy had gotten herself a new apartment in New York along with a new job. She even made a few friends. They lived in the same apartment building as her. Their names were Casey Jones and April Jones. The two were married. April worked for one of the local news channels while Casey worked where he could. She had no idea that she would be meeting a group of interesting beings who were friends of Casey and April.

Buffy later ran into some trouble while she was in New York City. A few punks decided it would be fun to mess with her but they had no idea who she was or what she could do. She pulled a few of her Slayer moves on them. However, at one point she did need help. A mysterious stranger ended up helping her and scaring the punks away. This mysterious stranger ended up being a mutant turtle named Raphael or Raph for short. 

Now, most people would have ran if they saw a mutant turtle before them but Buffy was use to the weirder things of this earth so instead of running away she thanked him, and soon after that the two became friends. When he thought the time was right, Raph let Buffy meet his family. She learned that he had three brothers named Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Donatello, along with a sister named Venus, and a master named Splinter. 

Their story was interesting. Splinter had told her that a long time ago when he was a normal rat, he lived in the sewers, and one day he came along four baby turtles covered in a green ooze. He had gathered them up in an old coffee can, and the next day the turtles and he started to grow. They soon grew into the teenage mutant ninja turtles. Splinter taught them the ways of the martial arts. Venus had joined them later after they had learned that she was the fifth turtle. She had traveled down the sewer and ended up all the way in China. Venus came to New York after her master was killed. The turtles later learned that she was never their sister just another turtle who happened to be a female. 

Buffy spent most of her time with the turtles. She loved being with them. They had a lot in common, and not only did a new friendship grow but some love interest grew as well. Leonardo and Venus had gotten together, and everyone was happy for them. Well, everyone but Raph. He and Buffy spent more time together, and as they did they grew closer but Buffy wouldn't Raph get close to her like he wanted. One because he didn't know who she really was and two, he had no idea about Spike. However, he would later end up knowing her story. 

The Slayer ended up running into a few vamps and Raph was with her. After she took care of them he started to ask questions, and she answered them, not only to him but to the others as well. She was surprised that they were not mad at her. They understood her. Raph was a little angry with her but soon forgave her. 

After that she ended to go back home. Dawn had found out that she had left and Spike knew all along. It wasn't pretty back at Sunnydale, so she decided she needed to go back. The turtles told her to drop by again sometime, which she would, but now she was back home. 

The memories of the past month faded as she was brought back the present. Buffy was on the block that she lived. She soon saw her house, and she drove into the driveway, parked the car, and got out. Buffy hoped that Dawn understood why she left. 

Inside the Summer's home, Dawn was in the living room with Tara and Willow. Buffy had no idea but while she was away Tara and Willow were teaching Dawn witchcraft. She wasn't as powerful as the two older women but she was getting there. Each day the spells got more advance. Dawn even learned how to mind-speak. Something that Tara and Willow regretted, but the two didn't mind the fact that she still couldn't figure out who was outside the house. 

It seems the Slayer is back, Willow said to Tara angrily through her mind. 

Wills, calm down. We need to do something. replied Tara. 

I have a great idea. Willow said as she begun to mutter a spell under her breath. 

Tara felt a barrier be put around the house. Willow had done a spell on the house to keep Buffy from entering. Are you sure this is a good idea.

I don't want her hurting Dawn again. She's not getting in. Willow responded. 

Guys, hello! I know what you are doing? Is something going on? Dawn brought herself into the mind conversation. 

The two older witches turned to her and said nothing. "Well... I'm waiting." replied Dawn. 

"It's nothing." Willow lied. "Come on lets get this lesson over with and then we can have lunch."

"Sounds good to me." said Dawn as she went back to her lesson. 

Buffy was now outside the house. She went to do the door and went to knock on it but noticed she couldn't. "Damn it Willow." Buffy had a good idea that her witch of a friend put a spell on the house. She wouldn't let this get to her. She would be getting into the house. 

"LET ME IN RIGHT NOW! THIS IS MY HOUSE! I WON'T BE TREATED LIKE THIS!!!" Buffy shouted at the top of her lungs. 

"What was that?" asked Dawn. 

"I don't know." Willow lied again. 

This time Dawn couldn't take it. "I'm not a little kid! Tell me what's going on!" 

Tara glanced at Willow and she sighed. "Buffy is outside."

"WHAT?!" with that said, she raced to the door. Now, she had been mad at Buffy for leaving but she later on forgave her. Dawn had a feeling she had a good reason for leaving.

Dawn through open the door and saw her sister standing before her. "BUFFY!" she cried happily. She went to hug her sister but something stopped her. Dawn turned to Willow and Tara. 

Willow let the barrier down and Dawn went to embrace Buffy. Buffy slowly hugged her back. When they parted Buffy glared at Tara and Dawn. 

"We'll be in the kitchen if you need us Dawn." Tara told the younger girl. 

"What? We are going to leave her with Buffy?" asked Willow. 

"Yes, come on." Tara said as she pulled Willow away by the arm and the two went into the kitchen. 

Buffy turned back to Dawn. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, come on." Dawn stepped aside and the Slayer entered. 

Dawn shut the door behind Buffy as her sister entered the living room. Dawn soon followed. Buffy sat on the sofa, and Dawn sat next to her. 

"So..." Dawn said, not knowing where to start. 

Buffy did. "I can explain everything. I promise. It's just a long story."

"Well, I got time."

Buffy soon told her, her story. Everything. Including the turtles. After she was done, she awaited for Dawn's reaction. She hoped her sister wouldn't be too angry with her. 

To Be Continued... 

****

Author's Notes: (continued): Well, there you go. The chapter that started it off. More chapters coming soon. They will be longer and don't worry the turtles will be coming up soon. Until then. 

PS: I know it's not Halloween anymore but I did write it then. I was just a little nervous of posting it. 


	2. Chapter Two: Going Back:

****

Author's Notes: Sorry for the wait on the update. It's the plot bunnies. Blame them. Anyway: this might be the last time you see the rest of the Buffy cast. The only members of the Buffy cast you'll probably see from now on is just Buffy, Dawn, and Spike. I don't know if I'll bring the others or not. It's hard for me to keep up with all these characters. So, sorry if any of you wanted to see the others from Buffy. If I feel I can bring them back, I might do it. Now, enjoy the chapter! 

Chapter Two: Going Back: 

"So?" asked Buffy to Dawn after her story was told. 

"You left because of the others. I understand that. I just wish you would have told me." Dawn said. 

"I know and I'll regret that forever." replied Buffy. 

"As for the rest of it... You ended up in New York?!" 

"Yeah."

"That's so cool." Dawn said. "All though, I can't believe you ran into six walking talking mutants."

Buffy laughed. "Yeah, I know, but they were really awesome. I told them about you."

"You did?"

"Yup, and they want to meet you."

"I wouldn't mind meeting mutants but Buffy my home is here, and so is yours."

"I'm no longer welcomed here Dawn." she said. "I want to go back to New York."

"But you just got back!" yelled Dawn. "Why can't you just stay here with me?!" 

"You know why." Buffy answered. 

Dawn sighed. "This bites. I can't believe they did that to you. I had no idea..."

In the kitchen, Tara and Willow heard everything that was coming from the living room. "She's not going to take Dawn away from us." Willow said. 

"It's not our choice Wills." replied Tara with a sigh. 

"I don't care." Willow said angrily. "I'm stopping this now." 

Tara followed Willow into the living room. Tara had a feeling things would not end up pretty. She was right. 

"You're not taking her away from us!" Willow was now yelling at Buffy. 

Buffy got up from the sofa and glared at Willow. "Um... excuse me Wills, but she's my sister. Not yours."

"Oh, you are such a little..." Willow started. 

"What? Say it Willow." taunted Buffy. "I know I'm a bitch and I'm damn proud of it witch." 

"That's right I am a witch, a powerful one so you better not mess with me." Willow warned. 

"Oh, I'm shaking in my stylish boots." replied Buffy. 

Willow raised her hands. She was going to cast the worst kind of spell she could think of to cast on Buffy. Willow thought a moment, and then she came up with one. She started to mumble a spell. 

"Willow no!" Tara yelled. 

Willow put down her hands. Then she turned to Buffy. "Why?"

"Because you can't do this." answered Tara. 

"I can too." 

"No, you can't." Tara repeated. "She's your friend."

"Correction, was." said Buffy angrily. "Same with you. Don't know why you turned good all of the sudden? So go to Hell you gay bitch!" 

That had done it for Tara, and Willow. The two both raised their hands. Dawn watched from the side lines, and she was getting sick of this. "STOP THIS! ALL OF YOU!!!" 

The all turned to her. "You're acting childish." Dawn sighed. "Tara and Willow, I want to go with Buffy back to New York." 

"What?!" asked the two in unison. 

"I'm not angry with her. In fact, I'm angry at you and the others. You guys had no right to do that. That's why I'm leaving with Buffy."

"But Dawn..." pleaded Willow. 

"Sorry, I've made up my mind." Dawn replied. She turned to her sister and asked: "When do you want to go back?" 

"Soon," answered Buffy. "I want to go see Spike first and ask him if he wants to come back with us."

"All right, you do that." Dawn responded. "I'll get my stuff ready."

Dawn brushed by the two witches and she went up to her room. When she was gone, Buffy smirked at her ex-friends. "I win." with that said she turned and walked out the door. Before she left, she yelled up at Dawn: "I'll be back to get you Dawn." Then she left to go see Spike. 

Since it was during the day, Spike was sleeping within his crept. He was dreaming of Buffy. He hadn't seen her in over a month and he messed her terribly.

"Spike, Spike..." 

A familiar voice brought Spike out of his sleep and back to reality. He awoke and saw Buffy before him. He thought he was dreaming, but that theory was blown when Buffy embraced him. 

"Buffy?" asked Spike. 

"Hey..." she said as they parted. 

"Are you really back?" he asked. 

"Yeah, missed me?" Buffy asked with a smile. 

"How are you doing?" he asked. 

Buffy noticed he didn't answer her question, but she answered his: "Well, as I can be I guess."

"Have you seen Dawn?"

"Yes..." she said. Then she paused before telling him: "Spike, I'm going back."

"Back? Back to where? New York?" Buffy nodded her head. "Why?"

Buffy let out a small laugh. "You should know the answer to that."

"Yeah, I know, but are you sure?"

"Never been more sure." she answered. 

"So is this another goodbye or what?" 

"No," Buffy said. "I want you and Dawn to come with me. Dawn has all ready agreed to it. I'm so glad too. I thought she would hate me but it turns out she's starting to hate those two witches at the house."

Spike laughed. "Let me get this straight, you want me, Dawn, and yourself to live under one roof in a crazy city?"

"Yeah, is that so hard to believe?" she asked. "Please say you will." 

"I'm sorry I can't."

"What... Why?" 

"The fact that I'm a vampire could be the reason." Spike answered. 

"It could work Spike. We could always just keep the lights off."

"Buffy this is New York City we are talking about. You can't turn out all the lights." he said to her. 

"I know but I was just hoping you would..." Buffy trailed off. Then she added: "I met some new friends, and I just wanted you to meet them." 

"I don't think they like to know your friend is a vamp." said Spike. 

"You'll be surprised." Buffy said. 

"Buffy you know I would if I could but like I said, I can't." Spike reached up with his hand and placed it on her check. 

Buffy sighed as she brushed his hand aside. "Okay, well I'm going. Dawn is probably ready. The sooner I leave the sooner I'll be back." 

The Slayer started to leave. Before she left the crept, she turned back to Spike and said: "You'll know where I'll be." with that said, she left. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Willow asked Dawn. 

Back at the Summer's house, Dawn was still up in her room. She was finishing up her packing. Dawn didn't stop as she said: "I know what I'm doing. Leave me alone." 

"You're angry right now. Maybe you should rethink this." Tara said. She knew this was Dawn's choice but she was just hoping that she might change her mind. 

"You know what I'm angry at?" asked Dawn angrily as she slammed her suitcase shut. "I'm angry at you and the others for what you did to my sister! You had no right to do that! I missed her too but I didn't want to disturb her peace!" Dawn picked up the few suitcases she had and stormed downstairs. 

Tara and Willow followed. "Calm down Dawn please." Tara said to her. 

"Oh go to Hell!" Dawn slipped. She hated cursing to elders but she couldn't take it anymore. 

Willow and Tara stepped back as Dawn stormed out of the house. Before slamming the door in their faces she said to them: "Don't keep in touch." 

"Need help with those?" Buffy asked as she saw Dawn storm outside with her things. 

"Yeah, sure." She answered. 

Buffy helped put Dawn's things in the trunk and some in the back. "Can I ride shotgun?" asked Dawn as she closed the door to the back seat. 

"Sorry Bit, it's taken." 

The two girls looked at the front and saw Spike. Dawn got in the back while Buffy got into the driver's seat. She turned to Spike and smiled. "I thought you weren't coming."

"What? A vampire doesn't have a right to change his mind?"

Buffy laughed and then started the car. Dawn took one last look at her home. Tara and Willow were outside. They didn't look too happy and Dawn could care less. She turned back to the front. "All right, let's get this trip started uh?"

Buffy started the car and they were off. She couldn't believe her luck. Dawn and Spike both joined her and her sister wasn't mad at her for what she did. She couldn't wait to be back in New York, once again away from Sunnydale, and the best part was going to be seeing the turtles, Splinter, April, and Casey. Now, she just hoped that Dawn and Spike would get along with her friends. 

To Be Continued... 


	3. Chapter Three: Back To New York:

****

Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait on the updating. My computer and internet was down for a week, and I just got it back up. Since you readers had to wait awhile I'm going to go ahead and post both chapter three and four. I would post all the chapters I have. Before my computer went down, I got all the way to chapter eight, but my beta has not yet betaed anything. So, be patient. It's worth the wait. At least I hope. Until then… Enjoy! 

Chapter Three: Back to New York: 

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Dawn asked over and over again. 

Buffy had to control herself to stay calm or she would have turned around and thrown Dawn out of the car. Spike watched as Buffy give Dawn an eye roll in the car mirror. Dawn smirked and replied: "Are we there yet?" 

"Spike! If you don't do something... Dawn will meet the road... HARD!" 

Spike turned around. "Calm down Bit, we only have a few hours to go." 

Dawn sighed as Spike turned around. Being in the back seat of a long trip, with no one to talk to was very boring. She found her CD player she had brought, placed the Hilary Duff CD in, and pushed play. The volume was up as far as it would go, and the sound blasted through the head phones, which were now on her ears.

"She's going to ruin her hearing." Buffy told Spike, in the front. 

"It's going to be fine." Spike assured her. "Do you want me to drive? You look tired."

"No, it's okay. I know the way better then you."

"Whatever you say Slayer." said Spike. 

Buffy shook her head, and continued to drive. Only a few more hours, and they would all be in their new home. She hoped her old apartment was still open for sale, and her old job. Sal had said it would be there when she got back. She would need a job to help pay for the apartment. She also had to get Dawn into a new school... Buffy sighed. 

"Something wrong?" Spike asked. 

"No, I'm just thinking." she answered. 

Buffy hoped that this was all going to be worth it, and she had a feeling it would. She decided that was enough thinking. She turned on the radio, and the sounds of Creed blasted the speakers, and she didn't think of nothing but the song.

A few hours later, Dawn's head phones were off, and she stared out of the window, awed over the wonder city that was known as New York. In front, Spike had to cover himself with a blanket that he had gotten from the back. The bright lights were like the sun. 

"Is it always like this?" asked Spike. 

"The lights are always on, in the city that never sleeps." Buffy answered. "Don't worry... If my old apartment is still availed, I'll try to make it as dark as possible." 

Buffy found her old apartment building, and thought of April and Casey. She wondered if she still lived here. She found a parking spot, and stopped the car. Then she, Dawn, and Spike got out of the car, and went into the building. 

After she found the owner, she asked if her old apartment was still availed, and it was. She had to fill out some paper work, before the owner handed her the keys. Buffy thanked the owner, and she led Dawn and Spike to her apartment. 

"What about our stuff?" asked Dawn. 

"We'll get it tomorrow." Buffy answered. 

"Is that a good idea?" asked Dawn. "I mean this is New York." 

Buffy sighed. "All right. We'll get our stuff."

Before they could take their first step, April came out of her apartment. She saw Buffy, and screamed happily. "BUFFY!" 

"APRIL!" Buffy replied happily. 

The two ran and hugged each other, then parted. "What in the world are you doing here? You just left!"

"I know but I wanted to come back. This time to stay!" Buffy explained. 

"Really?!" asked April. 

"Yup." Buffy answered as a smile came across her face. 

"This is so great!" said April. "It's so good to see you again." 

"Thanks." Buffy said. "Where's Casey?"  


"At work." she answered. 

Before Buffy could reply, Spike cleared his throat, and then Buffy gave the introductions. "April I would like you to meet Spike, and my sister Dawn. Guys, this is April Jones." 

April turned to Dawn. "So you're her sister?" 

"Yup." answered Dawn. 

"It's so nice to meet you." April replied with a smile. 

"Thanks." 

April then turned to Spike. "Why is covered in a blanket?"

"Um... Well..." Buffy stuttered. She had told April, and the others the truth. She just didn't know how April would react. "Remember my old job I told you about?" Buffy spoke in code so no one else would know that she was the Slayer. 

"Yeah..."

Spike poked his head out of the blanket and showed his fangs. April jumped back, and Spike went back under the blanket. "Don't worry Mrs. Jones, I won't bite." 

"He won't." assured Buffy. "He's a good guy." 

April was a little uncomfortable being with a vampire, but she had a feeling if he was a friend of Buffy's, he was a nice one. "Well... It's nice to meet you then." 

"My pleasure." Spike replied. 

"Can you guys go ahead and start getting our stuff?" asked Buffy to Spike and Dawn. "I need to talk to April." 

"Sure." answered Spike. Dawn groaned. "Come on Bit." Spike and Dawn left to get their things, while Buffy stayed behind. 

"How are the guys?" Buffy asked. 

"They're fine." she answered. 

"Even Raph?" asked Buffy. 

April sighed. "He's not been so well. After you left, he kept to himself more then usual, and he won't talk to anybody. Not to me or Splinter."

"Really?"

"Yes," answered April. "I hope he goes back to his old self once he knows your here..." 

Buffy sighed. "Me too." However, she had a feeling that she would now make things worse with Spike here. Yes, she did tell them about Spike, and how he was a vampire, but she didn't tell them about them being in a relationship. 

"Anyway," she replied to April. "I better help the others."

"All right." April said. "Do you want me to help you guys?"

"Sure, if you don't mind." responded Buffy. 

"Not at all." with that said; the two went to help Spike and Dawn. '

It didn't take them long to unload everything. When they were done, April hugged Buffy and went back to her apartment. Buffy went inside her old apartment. Dawn and Spike were all ready in there. She made a plan that she would visit the turtles tomorrow. It was too late to visit them now. 

To Be Continued... 


	4. Chapter Four: Reunion:

****

Chapter Four: Reunion: 

The next morning, below the streets of New York the turtles and Splinter had no idea that Buffy was somewhere above them. At the moment, the turtles and Splinter were getting up. Mikey was all ready in the kitchen cooking some breakfast. He was warming up some pizza that they had gotten the night before. Donnie was at his computer loading it up, and Leo and Venus was cuddling on the sofa. Splinter was looking at his children, and noticed one was missing. 

"Raph," he said to himself as he walked to Raph's room. He knocked on the closed door that blocked him from his son. 

"Who is it?" Splinter could tell he was not in a good mode. Then again, it seemed he was never in a good mode. Splinter knew it had to do with Buffy leaving. He tried to comfort Raph as much as he could but Raph just shut himself out from the world. Raph either kept himself in his room, or he went on long walks through the sewers. Splinter hated this because he didn't know what he could do cheer Raph up. He wished he could bring Buffy back. If only there was a way... 

Splinter opened the door to Raph's a little, and poked his head in. "May I enter my son?" Raph was on his bed lying down. 

"Free country." Raph answered. 

Splinter shook his head as he entered. "Are you feeling all right?" 

"Yeah, just peachy." he replied angrily. 

Splinter walked over and sat down next to Raph on the bed. "You will get through this." 

"It's going to very hard Master Splinter." Raph said, sitting up. "I just don't get it. It seems that every time I get close to someone they either run away, or go to someone else."

"There will be others." Splinter tried to assure him. 

Raph shook his head. "No there won't be." he said. "There aren't a lot of girls like Buffy or April in this city... or no more female turtles out there." Raph added this to himself. 

Splinter heard his last comment. "There may be others like Venus."

"That's not the point Master Splinter!" Raph yelled. "The point is like always, Leo gets everything! He's the favorite son, the leader, and he gets the girl! What about Donnie, Mikey, and me uh?! As far as we know we will be alone! We won't be able to breed or have a family like our fearless leader!" Raph made sure everyone heard this. 

In the living room, Leo was getting angry with Raph. He could hear him, but he didn't want to start anything. It was too early for that. So, instead he turned to Venus and asked: "Want to take a morning stroll?" 

Venus had a feeling that he wanted to get away from Raph's yelling, and she answered: "Yes. Why not?" 

Leo took Venus' hand and the two walked out of the den. 

"Well, more pizza for me." Mikey added from the kitchen as he began the microwave to hurry up with his breakfast. 

"It looks like its going to be another interesting episode of As the Den Turns," replied Donnie as he started to type away on his computer. 

Back in Raph's room, Raph continued: "Why can't the other brothers get something uh?!"

"You're all still young. Things may come along." replied Splinter. 

"Yeah, only to Leo!" Raph had a feeling he was all ready out of the den, but he didn't care. 

"You need to calm your anger, or it will over take you." Splinter told him before getting up and leaving Raph's room, and closing the door behind him. 

Raph through himself back down on the bed. He knew Splinter was right, but he couldn't help it. Raph knew that it would be along time until he got over Buffy. 

Up-top, Buffy was all ready up, and ready to go for the day. Spike was still in the bedroom. Buffy had to shut off all the lights, and close all the shades, and curtains. It wasn't as dark as the night, but it was close. Spike kept the blanket close though. As for Dawn, she was still asleep. Buffy tried to get her up. 

"Oh five more minutes please?!" Dawn begged. 

"No, come on. We have stuff to do today." 

Dawn groaned and set up. "Like what?" 

"It's a surprise, and I don't want to ruin it. Now up." Buffy started to clap her hands together. 

"Okay, okay." Dawn got up, and shooed her sister out of her room. When Buffy left she got dressed. 

"So, is Spike coming or no?" the younger Summers asked as she came out of her room. 

"No, but he'll join us later if he wants." answered Buffy. "Are you ready?" 

"Yup." 

"Spike! We're going. Call me on the cell if you need me." Buffy called to Spike. She then led Dawn out of the apartment. "Hey April!" 

April was just out of her apartment as well. "Oh, hi Buffy." she greeted. 

"Are you going to work?" April nodded. Buffy turned to Dawn and told her: "April works at one of the news stations as a reporter."

"Cool." replied Dawn. 

April laughed. "It won't be if I'm late." she said. "So, I'm going to go." the group of girls started out of the building. "Where are you two going?" asked April to the other too. 

Buffy gave her a look that told April where she was going. April knew she was going to see the turtles. "Oh, well have fun. I might join you guys later."

"Okay. Later." Buffy said as April walked off. 

"You're not going to tell me where we're going are you?" asked Dawn.

"Nope. Just follow me." 

A few minutes later, Dawn was surprised when Buffy found an abandoned building, and behind was a sewer lead. Buffy looked around making sure no one was around. She had no problem pulling it up. 

"Um... we aren't going down there are we?"

"Yup, remember the turtles?" asked Buffy. Dawn nodded. "They have to live down here." Dawn gave her an odd look. "You'll see when you meet them." 

Buffy went down first, and Dawn was hesitant before she followed. When Dawn was down, Buffy went back to close the lead, and then went in front of Dawn. "Come on." she said. 

"One word: eww." Dawn replied as she started to follow her sister through out the sewers. 

"You get use to it." said Buffy. 

Dawn noticed they took a lot of turns and twists until they finally came to what looked the den's opening. "Great another ladder." 

Buffy claimed down first. As she claimed down she shouted: "HEY GUYS!" 

Mikey and Donnie turned their heads upwards, along with Venus and Leo who had returned from their walk, Splinter turned his head as well. They couldn't believe it. 

"Buffy?" they all said at once. 

"Buffy?" asked Raph, who was still in his room. 

Raph got up and went outside with the others. There she was. She wasn't alone. The girl who was with her. He guessed that this was her sister that Buffy told him about not too long ago. 

The turtles, and Splinter turned to Raph. Raph turned to the Slayer. "Buffy?" 

Buffy gave him a small smile. "Hey..."

Part of Raph wanted to run, but the other part wanted to go up and hug her. He didn't know what to do. All he did was wait to see what would happen next. 

To Be Continued... 


	5. Chapter Five: Meeting Dawn:

****

Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait. I couldn't update because my beta didn't have the internet when she went home for Thanksgiving. So, I bring you chapter five. I'm also going to give you chapter six since you readers had to wait awhile, and chapter seven will be coming soon. 

Chapter Five: Meeting Dawn:

"So..." Mikey broke the silence that hung in the air. 

Buffy had just reunited with Raph, and it felt a little uncomfortable. Mikey was good at breaking up awkward moments like this. "Can I please hug you now?!" 

Buffy laughed. "With open arms." 

"YES!" Mikey gave a major death hug, or also known as a glomp. The turtles followed. Raph was a little hesitant but he too gave her a hug. Splinter even gave her a hug. 

"It's good to see all of you again." Buffy told them. 

Dawn cleared her throat. She hated being ignored. She wanted to know who these creatures were. "Oh, sorry guys, but this is my sister Dawn."

"Hi... Nice to meet you, I guess." Dawn said to the mutants.

"Well, heya young Summers." replied Mikey with a bow. "I'm Michelangelo, but call me Mikey." Mikey continued the introductions. "And the others are Leonardo, Donatello, Venus, and the red head is Raphael." 

"Can't you do anything right?" asked Raph with a roll. "You forgot Splinter." 

"Oh, and the rat is our sensei Master Splinter." Mikey finished. 

"Thanks for that introduction Michelangelo." said Splinter. He turned to Dawn. "I have a feeling your sister told you about us."

"Yeah, she did." 

"Don't worry Splinter. She knows how to keep a secret. I thought it wouldn't hurt to tell her." 

"That's all right." he said. "Does anyone else know?"

"No one." answered Buffy. 

"Good." he smiled. "If you excuse me, I have to rest. Once again, it's good to see again." 

Buffy and the others watched him leave. Then she turned back to them. "So what's up with you guys? Anything new since I left?" 

Leo was going to tell her about him and Venus but Raph did it for him. "Our great leader got the girl. They're sharing a room now." 

Buffy smiled at Leo and Venus. "That's great! So have you guys..."

Leo quickly shook his head, and Venus blushed. Well, as close to blushing to a turtle could get anyway. "Oh, sorry..." 

"That's okay." Leo replied. "Don't worry about."

Raph snorted. Every time he would make a comment like that, Leo would give him a hard time. However, it was different when it came to Buffy. "I'm going out." He told everyone and he left the den. 

"What's up with that?" asked Dawn to Buffy. "From what you told me, it would seem he would be happy to see you."

"It's more complicated then that." Buffy said. She turned to the other turtles. "Would you guys mind watching her just for a little while?" 

"No. Not at all." answered Venus. 

"But Buffy...?" 

"Stay here." Buffy ordered and went to follow Raph. 

"Great. Now, I'm only with four mutant turtles." said Dawn to herself. 

"What?" Donnie asked her. 

"Nothing." she replied quickly. 

Raph was all ready a few feet from the den. As he walked in silence, he heard footsteps behind him. He knew it was Buffy who was following him. 

"Raph! Wait up!" 

Raph sighed and turned around. "What?" 

"How come you walked out like that?" asked Buffy. "I thought you would be happy to see me." 

Raph gave her a small smile. "I am... It's just... I don't know." 

"You know, I think you do know." Buffy replied. "I'm sorry that I... Well, I guess rejected you but turtles and humans can not go together. It's impossible." 

"Nothing is impossible!" yelled Raph. "Can't we figure out someway for it to work? I'm so tired of being lonely! I know I'm being selfish and all but Leo gets everything! Mikey, Don, and I get shit!"

"Raph... there is another reason why I can't be with you."

"What is it?" he asked harshly. 

"I'm seeing someone."

"What?!" Raph replied. His anger was starting to build up inside of him. "I thought you weren't seeing anyone!"

"Remember when I told you who I really was?" she asked. Raph nodded. "Remember the vampire Spike I told you about?" Raph once again nodded. "I'm with him." 

"Oh, so you can get with a vampire but not a turtle!?" 

"He's not like you Raph, he looks Human."

"But he's not!" he screamed. "He's the undead! A evil blood sucker from beyond the grave!" 

"He's not like other vampires." Buffy pointed out. "He's different. He's on our side." 

"How can you be with someone who's so far away from you?" questioned Raph.

Buffy sighed. "I brought him with me."

"Oh, great." said Raph with an eye roll. 

"You and the others will meet him later." Buffy told him. "Promise me you'll be nice." 

"You know what? I'll give you something better then that." Raph turned back around and started walking off. 

"Raph!" cried Buffy. Raph put a hand up and continued walking. She knew that, that meant for her to leave him alone. She sighed and knew it was no use in trying to go after him. So, she went back to the den. 

To Be Continued... 


	6. Chapter Six: Meeting Spike:

****

Chapter Six: Meeting Spike: 

"So... since your sister is the Slayer, what does that make you?" Mikey asked Dawn right after Buffy left. 

"Mikey! Don't be so rude." scolded Venus. 

"What? I'm just trying to make simple conversations." Mikey replied. 

Dawn laughed. She was a little uncomfortable at first with the turtles but that faded when she got to know them better. They were pretty much as Buffy told her. Leo was the leader, Venus, the innocent girlfriend of the leader, Donnie the computer genius, Mikey the funny one, and Raph was the hothead. Well, from what she had seen. Dawn guessed once she got to know Raph a little better, he might not be so bad. She turned back to Venus to continue the talk they were having. 

"It's okay." she assured. "I don't mind." Dawn sighed. "I'm nothing special like my sister." That was somewhat of a lie. Dawn was once the Key but she figured that part of her life was over, she didn't need to bring it up again. Plus, she didn't feel like explaining it. 

"Oh... Bummer." Mikey said. 

Leo hit the younger turtle. "What?" asked Mikey. 

"Never mind." Leo responded. He turned to Dawn. "Don't mind him. He's like this all the time." 

Dawn laughed. "I bet." 

"Anyways," Mikey said, wanting to change the subject of off him. "So, no special powers or anything?" 

"Nope. Sorry..." answered Dawn. 

"You don't have to have special powers." Leo told Mikey. "Well, except for you." he turned Venus. 

"Okay, everyone say it with me... 'aww'!" Mikey said with a laugh. 

Leo glared at him. Donnie said behind the computer. "Don't kill him Leo. That's Raph's job." he laughed. 

"Yeah, but this time Raph might get some help." Leo said to Donnie. 

Dawn laughed and then asked Venus: "You have powers?" 

"Yes," she answered. "I was taught magic through my old master back in China." 

"Oh cool." Dawn said. She wondered if this female turtle could help her with her magic. However, she had a feeling that her magic and Venus' magic was a little different. Dawn didn't care about that. She just found someone who could teach her more magic. She just had to think of a way to convince Venus, and to keep this secret away from Buffy. 

Dawn then asked: "Hey, where is Buffy? Shouldn't she be back by now?"

Dawn got the answer to that as her sister re-entered the den. "Where's Raph?" asked Leo. 

Buffy sighed. "The hothead walked off on me." 

"He'll come around." Venus replied. "He always does."

"Yeah, but he comes back late, and he's more pissed off." Leo pointed out. 

"Language Leo." said Venus as she eyed Dawn. 

"Don't worry." she said. "I've heard every word in the book. Maybe some new ones."

"Whoa... You mean you've even heard..." Mikey started. 

"Mikey!" now it was Buffy's turn to yell at him. 

"Sorry." Mikey said with a laugh. 

"Look. I'm going to go ahead and get going." Buffy told the turtles. 

Dawn replied: "Aww, do we have to?" 

"Yeah, come on." said Buffy. "Don't worry we'll come back later on tonight. With pizza."

"Woot!" Mikey shouted. 

"Woot?" asked Venus to Leo. 

"Don't ask." Leo warned. 

"I'm also going to bring another guest if that's okay." Buffy turned to Leo. 

"It should be." he answered.

"All right, later guys." Buffy said as her and Dawn started to leave. Before they left Buffy turned back to them. "Please tell Raph to calm down and talk to me later." 

"We can't promise that." replied Donnie from the computer. 

Buffy and Dawn made their way out of the den, and went back up to the top. It was now in the afternoon, and they made their way back to their apartment. The two wondered if Spike was up yet. 

"Spike!" Buffy called as she entered her dark apartment. 

"Don't need to bloody yell." 

Buffy and Dawn turned and saw Spike sitting on the sofa, covered in his blanket. "This city is even bright during the day. I don't like it."

Buffy laughed. "Don't worry. I'm going to take you somewhere later where it's a lot darker and calmer."

"Good." he said.

A few hours later, Buffy had ordered a lot of pizza, and her, Dawn, and Spike left the apartment. Buffy leaded the way to the den once again. So far, Spike was liking the sewers. 

"Interesting." he said. "Mind telling me what we're here for?" 

Dawn was about to answer but Buffy did it for her. "You'll see." 

Buffy was now back in the den, Dawn and Spike followed. "Hey guys! I'm back with food!" 

"Food!" Mikey shouted as he dashed to the Slayer. 

"No, hi or hello first?" asked Buffy with a laugh as she handed him some boxes of pizzas. 

"Oh, hi." Mikey replied as he dashed to the table and opened one of the boxes of pizza. 

The others also started to gather around the pizza. Buffy noticed that Raph was not with them. "Where's Raph?"

"Still gone." answered Leo.

"Well, not anymore." all heads turned toward the entrance of the den and there stood Raphael. He didn't look too happy. He walked past Buffy and went towards the pizza. 

After a few moments of award silence, Buffy cleared her throat. "I'm glad everyone is here because I have someone that I want you guys to meet." Spike stepped forward. "Everyone this is Spike. Spike this is everyone." 

"So, this is the wonderful Spike the Vampire?" Raph snorted. "I'm not impressed."

"Raph, you promised you would be nice." replied Buffy. 

"I didn't promise anything." Raph pointed out. 

"Whoa..." said Mikey as he got closer to Spike. "Are you really a blood sucking creature from beyond the grave?" 

Spike showed the turtles and Splinter his fangs and then said: "Does that answer your question or do you want a replay?"

Mikey stepped back. "Nah, that's okay. Really, but uh... Thanks." He paused before asking this question: "Hey, do you know Lestate?" 

Buffy laughed. "I've had that questioned asked before and let me tell you if I had a dime for every time someone asked me that, I'd be in pretty good shape." 

Spike told Mikey: "Lestate is just a fictional character, and be thankful for that. However, I know some vampires who are just as evil as he is." 

Mikey rubbed the back of his neck. "Another question," 

"Mikey, lay off would you?" Leo scolded the younger turtle for being nosey. 

"One more. I swear." 

"We've heard that before." Leo whispered in Venus' ear. She nodded. 

Mikey finally asked his question: "You aren't going to drink our blood are you?"

Spike was about to reply but Donnie spoke up: "In legend, vampires only drink human blood, but on desperate times they have been known to eat small animals such as chickens and dogs." 

"Thanks for that impute Don." Raph said to him with an eye roll. 

"I'm just quoting what I've read." he replied. 

Spike grinned at Mikey. "I've only drank turtle's blood once, and that's because I was desperate. It's called survival." he added as he saw the odd looks on the turtles faces. 

"Well, thanks for your visit. I think you can go now." Raph said to the vampire. 

Spike glared at him. "I can leave when I want to. You are not the boss of me turtle." 

"In case you haven't noticed. Our home. Not yours." Raph pointed out. 

"Raph, come down." Buffy said. 

"Nope. I don't like him. I want him out." said Raph glaring at Spike. 

"Well, I'm not bloody found of you either." Spike responded. 

"Okay. Peace. Love. Dove." Mikey was trying to get the two calm down. It wasn't working. 

Splinter was the one who broke them up. "That is enough!" he yelled. He turned to Spike. "You are welcome here since you are one of Buffy's friends, and I know you can keep us a secret since you too are different. However, I think it is time for you to leave." 

Spike gave one last glare at Raph before leaving. "Sorry guys." Buffy told the turtles and Splinter. Before she followed Spike out the den, she added: "April might be by later... So... tell her I'll be around another time." 

"I guess I better get going." Dawn waved goodbye to the turtles and Splinter and followed her sister and the vampire out of the den. 

When Dawn, Buffy, and Spike were gone, the turtles and Splinter ate their pizza and tried to continue a normal conversation, but Raph went back to the subject of Spike. 

"I can't believe you invited him in our home!" He yelled at Splinter. 

"It's the right thing to do." Splinter said. 

"But he's a vampire!" continued Raph. 

"And you are a mutant turtle." Splinter told him. "Learn to trust others. I have a feeling he's not as bad as he seems if he is a friend of Buffy's." 

Raph sighed. "I can't win." with that said he headed towards the entrance of the den. 

"Where are you going?" Mikey asked. 

"Out." once again Raph went walking around the sewers with only his thoughts to keep him company. 

To Be Continued...

****

Author's Notes: Well, first the turtles met Dawn and now they've met Spike. Dun! Dun! Dun! LOL! Anyway: a reviewer asked me if I was going to make Spike and Raph hate each other. What do you readers think I should do? I know I have them hating each other now, but who knows things could change later on. Let me know if they should stay hating each other or making them friends. Until the next update... 


	7. Chapter Seven: Hurt:

Author's Notes: I decided to rewrite this chapter. All I really changed was the choice of song. Before it was to Johnny Cash's "Hurt". I changed the song because I wanted to use one of Avril Lavigne's. I just thought it would make more sense to use one of her's since this fic is basically based off of her music. Plus, I'm more of a fan of her's then Johnny's. Hopefully this song fits with this chapter. Tell me what you think of the change. Thanks.  
  
Chapter Seven: Too Much To Ask:  
  
"I can't believe this." Raph said to himself as he continued to walk the sewers after he had the small fight with Buffy.  
  
The turtle that wore red was now a few miles away from the den. He wanted to be as far away from them as possible so he could think. Raph found one of the spots he visited most often, and he sat down. The place that he sat was in a corner and it was dark. The darkness didn't bother him. In fact, he welcomed it.  
  
Its the first time I ever felt this lonely  
  
I wish someone could cure this pain  
  
Its funny when you think its gonna work out  
  
Til you chose weed over me, you're so lame  
  
I thought you were cool until the point  
  
But up until the point you didnt call me  
  
When you said you would  
  
I finally figured out youre all the same  
  
Always coming up with some kind of story  
  
As he sat there in the darkness, he pulled out a old pocket knife that he had found a few years earlier while he was walking along. He never told his brothers or Master Splinter about it. Raph knew if he had told them about the knife that they would have probably taking away, and if they had he wouldn't be able to do what he was about to do with it.  
  
Raph opened the pocket knife and brought it down to his green skin and with the blade he cut it. He winced as he did so. As he brought the knife away from his skin, his blood started to pour from the wound. What the others didn't know about their stubborn brother, when he went on his walks, was the fact that he cut himself. However, it was not a lot. He only did it at times when he was hurt. First Buffy came into his live, then she left, then she came back with someone else. Thinking of this, Raph brought the blade back down to his skin and cut himself again.  
  
Everytime I try to make you smile  
  
You're always feeling sorry for yourself  
  
Everytime I try to make you laugh  
  
You can't  
  
Youre too tough  
  
You think you're loveless  
  
Is that too much that I'm asking for  
  
As Raph watched the newest wound bleed, his thoughts continued. 'What was wrong with him?' That's what he kept asking himself. It seemed that everything went wrong with him. He knew that Splinter did not like him as much as the others...  
  
"I love all my sons equally." He heard his Master's voice in his head. Raph had heard that speech so many times. Now that he was older, he somewhat believed that, but something in the back of his mind always kept doubting him.  
  
I thought you'd come around when I ignored you  
  
So I thought you'd have the decency to change  
  
But babe, I guess you didn't take that warning  
  
'Cause I'm not about to look at your face again Can't you see that you lie to yourself  
  
You can't see the world through a mirror  
  
It wont be too late when the smoke clears  
  
'Cause I, I am still here  
  
Then his thoughts went towards the women he knew in his life. The first one being April. When they first met he knew there was something special about her, considering the fact that after everything she learned from Splinter she stayed. She didn't run away like most of the humans did. That what attracted him to her, but once Casey entered the picture he knew he had no chance. He kept his feelings towards her a secret, and due to that he kicked himself. He wondered if he ever told her, if things would be different. Raph knew he couldn't change the past. So, knowing this he once again cut himself.  
  
But everytime I try to make you smile  
  
You'd always grow up feeling sorry for yourself  
  
Everytime I try to make you laugh  
  
You stand like a stone  
  
Alone in your zone  
  
Is it too much that I'm asking for  
  
Next, there was Venus. She had come to the turtles and to Splinter not too long ago after her master had died in China. Splinter of course let her stay. All the turtles were fond of her since she was a female turtle, but they later learned that she might be their long lost sister. That fact changed when they learned that she was just placed in the same bowl. Raph thought he could have a chance with her, but that changed when Leo got dips on her first. The thought of Leo and Venus being together then and now brought another cut to his skin.  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
Can't find where i am  
  
Lying here  
  
Alone I fear  
  
Afraid of the dark  
  
No one to claim  
  
Alone again  
  
The finale woman in his life ended up being Buffy. He had no idea that he would have run into a woman like her, but he did. She was much like April. She didn't run away after Raph helped her one night fighting off some punks in an alley. After a few visits at her apartment and learning a little about her, he found himself liking her. He thought that she felt the same, but that changed when she mentioned there was someone else.  
  
Can't you see that you lie to yourself  
  
You can't see the world through a mirror  
  
It wont be too late when the smoke clears  
  
'Cause I, I am still here  
  
"Yeah, someone else. Forgot to mention the fact that that someone was a blood sucking vampire!"  
  
Raph didn't get it. She could fall for a vampire that could probably bite her at any minute, and yet she couldn't fall in love with a turtle? Sure he was green and had a shell but he really wasn't a bad one. After all he did help keep the city of New York safe at night. No, that could never be enough.  
  
The mutant turtle often dreamed of becoming human. If he could be human, he wouldn't have to be cooped up in a sewer. He could live up-top, but most of all he could try to win Buffy's heart. He let out a sigh, and once again cut himself. Instead of cutting himself once, he did it twice.  
  
He thought this was enough for one day. The pain was starting to get to him. All though as much pain his body was feeling, it hurt worse on the inside. Knowing the fact that he could never be with anyone. Raph put the knife away and headed back to the den. He knew would have some explaining to do, but he would not tell a soul what happened while he was away.  
  
Everytime I try to make you smile  
  
You're always feeling sorry for yourself  
  
Everytime I try to make you laugh  
  
You can't  
  
You're too tough  
  
You think you're loveless  
  
It was too much that I'm asking for  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
[Song: Too Much To Ask, By: Avril Lavigne] 


	8. Chapter Eight: Untitled for now:

****

Author's Notes: Okay, I don't write any NC-17. However, in this chapter there is a scene where it starts off like that but it doesn't go into details. Also, I do mention a comment about Port Charles. I know have a habit of mixing the turtles and soaps. I don't know why. I just think it's cute. Enjoy the chapter. Oh, and sorry for the shortness. 

****

Chapter Eight: Untitled: (for now):

"So, what did you think of my new friends?" Buffy asked both Dawn and Spike once they got back to the apartment. They were sitting in the living room. 

"I liked them. I thought they were awesome. Especially Mikey, he's crazy." answered Dawn. 

"Yeah, he's crazy, but he'll get annoying in a few days." Buffy laughed. She turned to Spike. "Well, what did you think?"

"At this point, I really don't know." replied Spike as he crossed his arms. 

Buffy could hear the anger rising in his voice. "You didn't like them?" 

"From what I could tell most of them were pretty good, but what was the deal with that red head turtle?!"

"Raph." 

"Whatever... Did something happen between you two while you were here?"

"No. Nothing." 

Spike didn't believe her. "Are you sure because it sure seemed like something did."

"Look, he wanted something more but I didn't!" Buffy explained. "Besides he a turtle!"

"That doesn't make any difference!" yelled Spike. "I'm a vampire but that didn't stop you!" 

Buffy shook her head then yelled: "Can't you see that it's you I want to be with? Not him!?" 

"I don't know..." said Spike. "Prove it." he smirked at her. 

Dawn watched as Buffy went to kiss him. "Okay. Eww... Teenage in the room people."

Buffy quickly backed away. Then she turned to Dawn. "Well teenager can leave the room you know?" 

"Fine. Fine. I can take a hint." Dawn shook her head and went to her room. "You know saying please wouldn't hurt." 

Buffy went back to kissing Spike when she heard Dawn's door close. She then led Spike back to the bed room to prove that it was he she wanted to be with. Buffy just hoped that Dawn couldn't hear them. 

Below, Raph had returned to the den. Donnie was still typing away at the computer, Leo and Venus were snuggling up on the sofa, (Raph gave them an eye roll), and Mikey was eating some of the pizza. The turtles turned their heads towards Raph. 

"Splinter is asleep so don't start anything." Leo told him. 

"I won't start anything if you won't." he glared at his older brother. 

Leo went back to snuggling with Venus. Raph turned to Mikey and asked: "Mind if I have some before you pig out on all of it?" 

"Oh, sorry. Here." Mikey handed Raph a few pieces, and Raph took them. 

"So, nice walk?" asked Mikey. 

Raph nodded as he took a bite of pizza. "Anyways, I liked Buffy's friends." When Raph didn't answer, Mikey continued: "I thought her sister was kindda cute." 

"Don't get involved with humans Mike. They only lead to trouble, and you won't end up anywhere with them." Raph said. 

"You're just upset because she's with someone." replied Leo. 

"Shut up!" Raph yelled. 

"Guys, hush." said Donnie behind his computer. "Splinter is asleep."

"I'm going to bed." Raph announced to everyone. He finished up his pizza and then went to his room. 

After he slammed the door, Mikey said: "Stay turned for the next episode of Port Charles." he laughed. 

The others turned to him. "What? I can't watch soaps?" 

In his room, Raph was starting to go to sleep. The cuts on his skin were starting to hurt. He had hid the cuts under his wrists bands, that way no one could see them. After the pain somewhat went away, he finally went to sleep. His dreams were being human and being with Buffy. 

To Be Continued... 

****

Author's Notes: (continued): I'm usually good when it comes to naming chapter titles but this one was a little different. If you reviewers can think of a title I can give this chapter, let me know. Thankies. Until the next update...


	9. Chapter Nine: Closer:

****

Author's Notes: Well, if you haven't noticed it looks like Buffy isn't the only one having love troubles in this fic. It looks like Dawn and Mikey are too. LOL! I told you readers that there would be more couples. I just couldn't have Buffy with troubles. That would have been boring. Also, don't know when April and Casey will make their next appearce. Maybe in the next chapter. Haven't decided. Oh, and one more thing, at the moment my beta and I are not talking at the moment, so please excuse any spelling or grammar errors. If anyone would like to be my new beta, let me know. It would be a major help. Anyway: enjoy! 

****

Chapter Nine: Closer: 

"So, how was the first day of school?" Buffy asked Dawn this when she came back to the apartment one Monday after noon. 

"How do you think it went?" replied Dawn as she through her book bag on the floor and went to the sofa. "Other then the fact I have no friends, it's great." she rolled her eyes. 

"Don't worry you'll make some." Buffy assured her. 

It's been a few days since Buffy and Raph fought, and during that time she had gotten Dawn into a new school. It was not like Sunnydale Middle School. It was more of an art school. Dawn was found of the arts, so Buffy thought it would be best for her. She knew in a few weeks that Dawn would have at least a few friends she could hang out with. 

"The only good thing about being the new kids is the fact that I don't have any homework yet. That won't last long though." Dawn sighed. "Anway: where is Spike?" 

"In the bedroom." answered Buffy. "In the dark, or at least as dark as I could get it. Plus, he still has that blanket." 

"Ah, okay." Dawn said. She then asked: "Hey, since I don't have any homework, can we go visit the turtles?" 

"I don't know." answered Buffy. 

"Is it because of Raph?" Dawn asked. 

"Yes, and no." she replied. "I have to work tonight, and I don't know how long my shift will be." 

"Oh..."

After Buffy got Dawn in her school, she got her old job back. Sal was more then happy she was back. Buffy was glad that she was at least good at waitdressing. The job didn't make a lot of money, but it was still better then nothing. 

Buffy looked at the clock on the wall. It was 3:30. She had a few hours before she had to go in. Buffy looked at Dawn, and she could tell she was bored. 

"Well... I guess I could call them and see if they wouldn't mind watching you." suggested Buffy. 

"That would be great!" Dawn replied. "I can play that new video game Mikey has."

Buffy raised an eyebrowl at her sister. "What did you just say?"

"Opps..." Dawn said. 

"Opps what?" asked Buffy. 

"Well... Mikey and I have talked a little by phone. The turtles were starting to worry about you so they called, and then Mikey and I just started talking." 

"Talking?" Buffy asked. "So, I guess you guys are getting close."

"Yup." Dawn smiled. 

Buffy sat down next to Dawn. "How close are you guys planing on getting?" 

Dawn looking at Buffy oddly now. "Why do you say that?" 

"Because I just don't want you end up like me. You do know he's a turtle right?"

Dawn sighed. "I know this." she told Buffy. "What, I can't be friends with him. I mean hello we are talking that I know witches, vampires, and demons." 

"I know. I'm just making sure that you know turtles and humans can't mix." 

"Just like vamps and humans." mumbled Dawn. 

"What?"

"Nothing!" Dawn answered quickly. 

"I guess I'll go call them to see if it's all right." Buffy pulled out her cell phone. However, she was hesitant before she started to dial. 

"Yes!" cheered Dawn. 

Down in the den, Donnie was getting ready to make a afternoon snake. Mikey was trying to help him but he kept on eating everything. Leo and Venus watched the two from the living room and laughed. Splinter was off meditating while Raph was out like he always was. 

Donnie was almost finished making his snack, when the phone rang. "I'll get it!" screamed Mikey and rushed to the phone. "Hello." he said into the receiver. 

"Hey, Mikey it's me." Buffy replied on the other in. 

"Oh, hey. How are you doing?" he asked. 

"I'm fine. Look, I just wanted to know if it would be all right if Dawn could come over there while I'm at work." Buffy paused before continuing. "She said you two have been talking."

"I'm guessing you found out then?" asked Mikey.

"Yeah, and it's okay." Buffy said. "Just be careful... Anyway: is it okay?"

"Hold up. Let me ask our fearless leader." Mikey put the phone aside while he asked Leo. 

"Hey, can Dawn come over?" Mikey gave his older brother a pitiful look. 

Leo laughed. "Yeah, it's okay. Splinter said they are welcome." 

"What about Buffy?" asked Venus. "Will she be coming because Raph is out again."

"I know." Leo sighed. "Hey Mikey, ask Buffy will she be coming over?"

"No, she can't dude. She has to go to work." 

"Oh..."

Mikey went back to the phone and told Buffy: "It's okay. Bring her by and you can pick her up later."

"Thanks Mikey."

"Any time babe." Click. They both hung up.

Buffy and Dawn went to the den around 6:30, and the turtles were in the living room waiting for Dawn. "Okay, I should be back later. Try to behave." she told her sister. 

"I always behave." replied Dawn. 

"Yeah, okay." Buffy laughed, and said goodbye. Then she went back up to the top. 

"Okay, Mikey where's that video game at?" asked Dawn and then the two sat up the game system and played the game. 

"I'm so going to beat you."

"No, you're not!" 

Mikey and Dawn have now been playing their video for the past two hours. They had chosen the Mortal Combat game for the N64. Dawn had won most of the games, and Mikey well he just did his best. He was bound and determind to beat Dawn. Dawn had chose to play as Katana, and Mikey chose Johnny Cage. 

"I have my money on Dawn." Leo told Donnie. He, Donnie, and Venus were watching the two play, and they cheered them on. 

"Mikey has this one." replied Donnie. 

"Want to bet to make this interesting?" Leo asked. 

"Leo!" scolded Venus who wasn't too found of gambling. 

"Don't worry. Money won't be involved." Leo explained. "Okay, if Dawn wins you have to do my chores for a week."

"And if I win you have to do mine." said Donnie. 

"Deal." The two shook hands. Splinter each gave them cleaning chores to do, and it was one heck of a list. 

Donnie and Leo both watched as Mikey for once beat Dawn. Dawn groaned. "Aww man." 

Donnie smirked at Leo. "Well, have fun doing my chores. This gives more time on the computer." he continued. "Speaking of which, I have to go check my mail." Donnie walked over to his computer. 

Leo wasn't too happy with this. He grumbled some curse words under his breath. "This is going to be a long week."

"I told you you shouldn't gamble." Venus pointed out. 

"Yeah, yeah... rub it in." said Leo shaking his head. "Well, I'm going to go ahead and lay 

down." he turned to Venus. "Want to come?"

"Sure." the two left. 

When they were gone, Dawn asked Mikey: "Do you guys have anything to eat?" 

"Yeah, we have some left over pizza." Mikey answered. "Want some?"

"Okay." 

Dawn followed Mikey into the kitchen. Once there, Mikey got out two slices from the fridge, and warmed them up in the microwave. Then he handed Dawn her slice. 

"You know, you're pretty cool for a turtle." Dawn said.

"Thanks." he replied. 

"But not cool enough to beat me in a video game." Dawn told him with a laugh. 

"Oh, you're funny." said Mikey as he through a small piece of pizza at her. 

A few minutes later the pizza was a huge mess. Dawn and Mikey ended up having a huge food fight, and they through whatever else they could get there hands on. However, the fun ended when Splinter came out and told them they needed to clean up. 

By the time they were done, Buffy arrived. "Okay Dawn. Come on. I'm tired." she said. Her first day back was a busy one, and all she wanted to do was go to bed and cuddle up with Spike. 

Dawn sighed. "Aww, do I have to?"

"Come on. We might come back tomorrow." she said. 

"All right, all right..." Dawn went with her sister, but not before saying bye to Mikey. 

Mikey watched them leave. When they were gone, Mikey went back to the video game. He would be ready to beat Dawn next time. 

To Be Continued... 

****

Author's Notes: Well, what do you think? Should Mikey and Dawn stay together or what? Let me know in the review. I want them to stay together, but I'm going to let you readers help out if you want to. BTW: I'm going to try to make the chapters longer. Keyword: try. Until the next update... 


	10. Chapter Ten: Ten Minute Break:

Author's Notes: Sorry for long awaited updated. Things have been really crazy, and I haven't really had time to update at all. Only one chapter now. I had the next chapter ready but I have to rewrite it. I'm hopping it won't be too long for the next update. Keep reading and reviewing. Thanks.  
  
Chapter Ten: Ten Minute Break:  
  
"Hi, welcome to Pizza Palace. My name is Buffy, and I'll be your waitress today." Buffy said to April and Casey as they sat down at their table.  
  
Casey laughed. "We know who you are."  
  
"I know, but I have to say it." replied Buffy. "How have you guys been doing? I haven't seen you in awhile."  
  
"We've both been busy." April answered. "I got a new lead on a story and Casey got a new job at a bar."  
  
"Cool. Maybe we can all get together and go clubbing one night." suggested Buffy. "I know I could use a break."  
  
April laughed. "Things been going that bad?"  
  
"Somewhat." she answered.  
  
A few days had passed, and she still really hadn't gotten to talk to Raph. Actually, he won't let her come near him. Then she learned of Mikey and Dawn getting closer. Things were not going as well as she hoped.  
  
She came out of her thoughts, and said to April and Casey: "Okay guys, what will it be?"  
  
"One large pizza with everything on it, and another one to go." Casey said. "We are going to take that one to the guys."  
  
"I am too once I get off work." explained Buffy. She turned to April. "How about you?"  
  
"I'm just going to have a salad with ranch dressing." she answered.  
  
"Then she'll take some of my pizza." Casey said with a laugh.  
  
"All right." Buffy wrote their orders on a note pad, and then she asked them what they wanted to drink.  
  
"Diet coke." answered April.  
  
"Coke for me." Casey told her.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to get your orders ready and then I'll see if I can get a break so I can talk to you guys." Buffy left. After she had gotten their orders taken care of, she asked Sal if she could get her break since she hadn't had one yet, and he agreed, but it was only for ten minutes. She would get the rest of the break later that day.  
  
After Buffy brought Casey and April their food and drinks she sat down with them. She sat next to April. "I only have a ten minute break." she told them.  
  
"That's cool." replied Casey as he took a bite of pizza. He then offered her a slice.  
  
"Thanks." Buffy said as she took his offer and grabbed a slice. She got free drinks when she worked so she also had her drink with her.  
  
"So, how things with Raph?" asked April in a low whisper.  
  
"Still nothing." she answered. "He won't look or talk to me."  
  
"It's because of that Spike guy isn't it?" Casey asked.  
  
"Yeah." she answered.  
  
"He'll come around." assured April. "Trust me. He always does."  
  
"I don't know." Buffy sighed.  
  
"I agree with Buffy, that turtle is nothing but a hardhead." whispered Casey.  
  
"Gee, thanks for your support." April said with an eye roll.  
  
Casey laughed. "Anyway, what's this I hear about Mikey and your sister?"  
  
"How did you hear about it?"  
  
"The others told me about it when I went to visit them the other night. They said I just messed you."  
  
"You visit late." Buffy said.  
  
"They don't mind." replied Casey. "Anyway, how long has it been going on? The others are loving it. They pick on Mikey every chance they get."  
  
"Great." groaned Buffy. "Well, Dawn really hasn't said anything about it. All I know is she calls him."  
  
"They aren't dating are they?" April asked.  
  
"NO!" answered Buffy quickly. "At least I hope not. I warned her she shouldn't."  
  
"I know. When Raph was interested in me, I told him it was impossible. Humans and turtles don't mix." April sighed. "All though, I wish they were other female turtles for them, or they were human."  
  
"I agree." Buffy said. "If they were human I wouldn't mind if Dawn was with them."  
  
"That's never going to happen though." responded Casey through a mouth full of pizza.  
  
"We can still wish right?" Buffy asked as she took sip of her drink. She looked at the clock and her break was almost over. She stood up. "Well, I better get back to work."  
  
"Yeah, and we better get going." said Casey to April.  
  
April nodded and the two got up as well. Casey left Buffy a five dollar tip. "I can't take this." Buffy said.  
  
"Don't worry about it." said Casey with a smile. "Anyway, we are going to stop by the guys later. You want to join us?"  
  
"I have to see." Buffy answered.  
  
"Come on Buffy! Time to get back to work!" called Sal from the back.  
  
"Well, come if you can." Casey told her and the friends parted.  
  
Buffy went back to work. She didn't know if going back to the turtles was going to work. What was the point if Raph didn't want to talk to her? Plus, she didn't know if Spike wanted to go back either. She would have to see what he wanted to do.  
  
"I'm home!" Buffy called as she entered the apartment. She saw Dawn doing her homework. "How was school?"  
  
"Boring. But I did make some new friends." answered Dawn.  
  
"That's good. Maybe you could bring them over one night uh?" Buffy asked her. "Anyway, where is Spike?"  
  
"In the bed room." Dawn said. "Hey, are we going to see the turtles tonight?"  
  
"I don't know." she answered. "We'll see."  
  
Dawn watched as Buffy left and went into the bedroom. She hoped they would go see the turtles. Dawn couldn't wait to see Mikey again.  
  
"Hey..." Buffy said to Spike once she got into the bedroom. She shut the door. Spike was on the bed. He had his blanket over him.  
  
"How was work?" he asked Buffy.  
  
"Fine. Saw April and Casey." she answered. "They invited us to go see the turtles tonight. I don't know though."  
  
"Why?" Spike asked. Buffy told him about Dawn and Mikey.  
  
"Oh, well I really don't see the problem with it." said Spike. "Yes, he's a turtle, but what would be wrong with Dawn getting closer to them?"  
  
"Because our species can't mix." Buffy answered.  
  
"Are you forgetting about us? And I know you don't want to hear about your old friends but Tara and Willow are witches, and Xander is engaged to a demon."  
  
"I know... but still I just don't want her hurt." Buffy replied. "I don't think we'll go tonight." she sighed. "You know what, maybe moving here was a bad idea."  
  
Outside, Dawn had heard them yelling, and wanted to see what was going on. She was outside their door. She didn't like the way Buffy was thinking. There had to be a way to get this whole mess fixed, and Dawn had a good idea on how she could fix everything.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	11. Chapter Eleven: A Spell is Cast:

Author's Notes: I know I promised longer chapters, but I'm caught up in some personal things at the moment, and they're taking up my time. Sorry if they're not as long, but I'm trying the best I can. I wanted to make a comment on this because a reviewer said something, and I just wanted to let everyone know why the updates are taking so long, and why the chapters aren't as long. Hopefully, things will get better. Note: there is a surprise in this chapter. Not sure if it's a good one or not.  
  
Chapter Eleven: A Spell is Cast:  
  
"Ah. Here you are." Dawn said to herself as she pulled a book from under her bed. She was now in her room, with her door shut. After she heard Spike and Buffy yelling, she knew she had to fix all this so they could stay in New York. Dawn knew how to fix everything, and that was with magic.  
  
Dawn had put all her witchcraft things in different places of her room, hiding them from Buffy. After getting the book, she got on to her bed, and started to search for a spell she could use. The book was called: "Spell Casting for the Advanced". Dawn was no where near advanced, but anything was worth a try. It took a few minutes to find the right spell.  
  
It was a transforming spell. She was going to turn the turtles into Humans. This way, she and Mikey could be together, and Raph and Buffy could work something out.  
  
The teen witch started to read the instructions for the spell: "Think of the thing you wish to change. Make sure you only have your mind on your objects. Then let the powers that be do the rest."  
  
Dawn closed the book. "Sounds easy enough." she said and she soon cast the spell. She was so into doing the spell that she didn't hear the yelling outside her door.  
  
"Don't tell me you're thinking of moving back to Sunnydale." Spike said to Buffy.  
  
"It's very tempting." replied Buffy.  
  
"Don't do that to Dawn. I think she likes it here." Spike responded.  
  
"It's not her choice." snapped Buffy. "I shouldn't have brought you guys here and then what makes this all worse is the fact you two met the turtles."  
  
"Back to them again." Spike gave the Slayer an eye roll. "I wish you would stop worrying about them."  
  
"How can I not?" asked Buffy. "Raph is mad at me and the whole Mikey and Dawn thing." Buffy paused, before continuing: "Then there's you."  
  
"Me?" Spike asked, as he crossed his arms. "What's wrong with me?"  
  
"This whole Raph thing would be better if you at least try to be nice to him." said Buffy. "As a matter of fact to any of the other turtles."  
  
"Well, in case you haven't noticed, they're not too found of Vampires." Spike pointed out. "No one in this city is, not even April and Casey."  
  
"That's because you won't let them!" continued Buffy. "I can't believe I dragged you here."  
  
"Oh, now it's my fault?" Spike asked. "And correction, you didn't drag me here. I chose to come with you but now I'm starting think that was a mistake."  
  
"Whatever." hissed Buffy. "You want to leave, fine go ahead. Just don't let the door hit you on the ass on your way out."  
  
"Do you really want that Buffy?" he asked, starting to cool down a bit.  
  
Buffy gave it some good thought. Sure she had chosen him over Raph but now the way things were going, she really didn't like this. Then she gave him his answer: "Yes. I do."  
  
Spike sighed and shook his head. "Fine. This city is too damn bright for me anyway." He grabbed his blanket and headed toward the door. Before he left he asked: "What about Dawn."  
  
"She'll be fine."  
  
Spike nodded before he finally left, he closed the door behind him. When he was gone, Buffy muttered to herself: "Damn Vampires."  
  
"What the...?" Dawn's eyes opened when she heard the door to the apartment slam shut.  
  
Dawn had finished the spell when it happened. She grabbed the book, got up, and then tossed it back under the bed. When that was taking care of, Dawn went out to see what was going on.  
  
"Who just left?" Dawn asked, once she was with Buffy.  
  
"Spike." the Slayer answered.  
  
"What?! Why?!"  
  
"It's just not working. That's why." Buffy explained.  
  
"So, now that he's leaving, are we going to stay?" asked Dawn.  
  
"I'm not sure on that either." Buffy answered. "Things are getting complicating, and I don't know what to do about them anymore."  
  
Dawn was sad about Spike's leaving but there was an up side to this. Her sister and Raph could possibly have a chance to get back together, and there could be something in it for her and Mikey as well. After thinking about this, she said to her sister: "I don't want to leave New York Buffy..."  
  
"That's really not your choice." said Buffy. "If I say we leave, we leave."  
  
"No, it's not. I could stay with the turtles if I wanted to."  
  
"You don't know that. Plus, Splinter not getting any younger. I don't think he could take care of another teenager." Buffy pointed out.  
  
"Well, there's April and Casey." added Dawn.  
  
"I don't think they're ready to take care of someone like you."  
  
"Gee, thanks."  
  
"You know I didn't mean it like that."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Dawn said with a sigh. "All I'm saying is that I think we should at least give it a little more time. Please? Then if it doesn't go the way you want we can leave."  
  
Buffy thought a moment. Something was up, she could tell. Dawn was being too agreeable. However, she did give some thought of what her sister said, and replied: "Fine. I'll give it another week. Then we'll see."  
  
"Yes!" cheered Dawn as she dashed back to her room.  
  
"Now, we only have to see if the spell works, and then the fun can begin, and we can stay." said Dawn to herself.  
  
Dawn got out her school books, and then plopped on her bed. She had some school work to catch up on. All though she had too much on her mind, Dawn hopped the spell she cast worked. She wouldn't be able to find out until she saw the turtles again.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Author's Notes: (continued): So, surprise! Like I said, not sure if it's a good or bad thing that Spike's now gone. Sorry Buffy/Spike fans. I'm a major Buffy/Spike fan, but wanted something different for this fic. Plus, this could mean that Raph and Buffy have a chance. We'll just have to see. Also, sorry if this chapter seems rushed. I'm trying to finish this fic up so I can work on some other ones. Until the next update... 


	12. Chapter Twelve: Human:

Author's Notes: Two things, one, sorry about the change of the format. Some of the things I use to use as bold are no longer doing that. I'm guessing because I'm now using the (.doc) format. Two, this chapter is a little bit longer then the other one.  
  
Chapter Twelve: Human:  
  
"AHHH!!!"  
  
The sounds of Mikey's yelling caused everyone in the den to wake up, and go to him. However, it didn't take them too long to find out what he was yelling about. Splinter looked at his sons and noticed that something was very different about them. They were all human, including Venus. Splinter looked down at himself, and found that he was still a rat. When he looked back up, the brothers had covered themselves, and Venus had got a nearby blanket to cover her.  
  
"Dudes! What in the shell is going on here?!" Mikey asked.  
  
"We're human." answered Donnie.  
  
"Give the guy a prize." Raph replied. "How in the world did this happen?" He turned to Venus.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked him.  
  
"Because I don't think we could have turned into freakin' humans just like that." Raph said. "Did you do some of that Chinese Voo Doo on us?"  
  
Venus looked at him angrily. "I did nothing of the sort thank you very much!"  
  
"Raph, knock it off!" snapped Leo.  
  
"Well, how else do you explain it?" Raph asked.  
  
That's when all eyes turned to Donnie. "Don't look at me. I have no idea what's going on."  
  
"We'll, you're no help." replied Raph.  
  
"That is enough!"  
  
All turned to Splinter. "Everyone calm down. We will call April and Casey and see if they can help us out on this."  
  
"What about Buffy and Dawn?" Mikey asked.  
  
"We can call them as well." added Splinter. "You all we need some human clothes."  
  
"I'll call April." Raph told everyone and went to the phone.  
  
"Then I'll call Buffy." replied Mikey.  
  
"There should be a law that the phone shouldn't ring until noon." April said with a groan as she got out of bed.  
  
She had the day off and when she was off she didn't want to do anything else but sleep. Casey was away at the bar. He wouldn't be back until night. So, she couldn't ask him to kill the phone. April got up and answered it.  
  
"Hello." she said into the receiver. There was a pause or two before she continued. "Raph. What is it? It's early."  
  
"You might want to come down here." Raph said on the other line.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"You have to see. I don't think you would believe me if I told you."  
  
April sighed. "All right, all right. I'll be over in a few minutes." she was about to hang up but Raph stopped her.  
  
"Hang on a sec." he said. "Do you think you could bring some clothes down?"  
  
"What?" April asked. "Clothes? What for?"  
  
"Just bring some down please." he then added. "Oh, and can you bring something of yours too?"  
  
"I guess I can." said April. "Why won't you tell me what's going on? You're starting to scare me a bit."  
  
"You'll see." Raph told her. "Well, I'll see you when you get here. Mikey needs to call Buffy."  
  
"Okay. Bye." Click.  
  
April had no idea what was going on, but she did what Raph asked. She grabbed some of Casey's clothes: some shirts, jeans, underwear, shoes, and socks. When that was done, she grabbed an old shirt of hers, undergarments, jeans, shoes, and socks. She put the clothes in a bag she owned. When that was taken care of, she quickly got dressed, and head out to see the turtles.  
  
"I'll get it!" Dawn screamed as she raced to get the phone.  
  
At her and Buffy's apartment, the two were getting ready to start the day. Buffy and Dawn were both dressed, and were about to eat some breakfast. "Don't stay on too long Dawn. Your food is going to get cold."  
  
"Whatever." replied the teen as she then said into the receiver: "Hello." a pause or two before continuing. She turned to Buffy. "It's Mikey. He says that we have to come down to the den right away."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. He won't say."  
  
"Hand me the phone." Buffy went over to Dawn and took it from her. "Mikey, what's going?"  
  
"Um... Well..."  
  
"Well... What?"  
  
"You just have to come and see."  
  
Buffy sighed. She could tell something was up. Mikey sounded worried on the other end. "Okay, we'll be there in a few." Click.  
  
"Well?" Dawn asked.  
  
"We're going to see the turtles."  
  
"Coolness." said Dawn.  
  
"Come on."  
  
Dawn followed Buffy at the door. She couldn't help but wonder if the spell worked. The teen would have to wait until she and her sister were back at the den.  
  
"Oh... My... God..." was all April could say when she reached the den. "Who...? What...?" April almost dropped the bag that was filled with clothes when she saw five humans standing near Splinter. "Guys?"  
  
April looked at the group of humans that stood before her. They all looked the same in weight and height. Another thing they had in common was they (when it came to the brothers) all had green eyes. Leo had brown hair, Raph had red hair, Donnie had black hair, and Mikey had blonde hair. Venus looked slightly different. She was Chinese. Venus had long black hair, and brown eyes. She looked to be around Buffy's size and weight. April then turned to Splinter, and noticed that he was still a rat.  
  
"Okay, someone care to share with the class?" April asked.  
  
"Wish we could." said Raph.  
  
"Um... Can we please have the clothes?" Mikey asked.  
  
"Oh... yeah... here." replied April as she handed him the bag. "Venus' clothes are in there too."  
  
The guys had no problem putting on the clothes that April had brought. They had seen pretty of TV. Plus, Casey had answered a number of questions the turtles had to ask when came to male Humans. It was Venus who had some problems.  
  
Venus held up the bra, and then turned to April. "April?"  
  
"Do you want some help?" asked April.  
  
Venus nodded. "Okay. We need a place where you can change."  
  
Venus then led April to her and Leo's room. The two stayed there for awhile. Venus had problems when it came to putting on the bra. After a few times, she finally got it right, and April helped her with the rest of her clothes. While that was being taken care of, the guys talked outside.  
  
"I want to know why Splinter is still a rat." Donnie said. Then he added: "No offense Master Splinter."  
  
"None taken my son." assured Splinter.  
  
Before another word could be spoken, Buffy and Dawn entered. "Hey guys, we're here. What's the problem?" Buffy asked as she and her sister came into the den. Then when she noticed that there were five humans standing before her. "Um... Okay..."  
  
"Hey Buffy..."  
  
Buffy turned to the one with the red hair. She walked close to him. "Raph?" He nodded. "Whoa..." The Slayer almost fell over with shock. The turtles were now human. She wondered how this could be...  
  
As if Splinter was reading her mind, he replied: "We do not know how this happened."  
  
"So, which one is Mikey...?" Dawn asked as she looked around. She was smiling on the inside because her spell had worked.  
  
"Hiya dudette."  
  
Dawn went up to Mikey. "This is so wicked cool!" Dawn said.  
  
"No kidding." Mikey agreed with a smile.  
  
"Wicked, I think is the better answer for all of this." said Splinter. "Whatever caused this must be something of the wicked nature."  
  
"You don't think Shredder could be up to this do you?" Leo asked.  
  
"I do not know." answered Splinter. "I do not think he has this kind of power, but he could have found someone or something to do this."  
  
Buffy and Dawn found out who Shredder was. Buffy all ready know, but took the story in again when Splinter informed Dawn of the evil leader known as Shredder. When the story was done being told, April and Venus came out. Venus was now dressed.  
  
"Wow, you look great." Leo told her when she came up next to him.  
  
"Thank you." said Venus. "All though, I feel really silly."  
  
"You'll get use to it." April said.  
  
"So, what do we do now Master Splinter?" asked Donnie.  
  
"We wait." he answered. "I have not seen the Shredder. He's been underground for too long."  
  
"He must be planning something." Leo said. "We'll be ready for him."  
  
"If this is part of his plan, then it worked." replied Splinter. "We'll have to train harder, and it seems a little more different now since you have to get use to your human bodies."  
  
"I can get Casey to help them with that if you want." April suggested.  
  
"That would be fine." agreed Splinter.  
  
"Okay, before we have to do all this hard stuff," Mikey said. "Can we please have a little fun first?" He hesitated before adding: "Like, go topside?"  
  
"Topside?" all the brothers said at once. Then they all turned to Splinter.  
  
"For once, Mikey has a good idea." Raph said. "Can we Splinter?"  
  
"I do not know." he told him.  
  
"Please Splinter?" Mikey started to whine. "We could never go up top during the day before lets go while we have this change."  
  
Splinter gave his statement some thought. It was true. The brothers and Venus could never have gone up-top during the day. The humans would not understand them, but now that the turtles were human, they could be part of something new. Something they always wanted to be apart of. That would make them happy, and Splinter could not turn it down. However, there were rules to follow.  
  
"You have to have either April, Casey, or Buffy with you at all times." he began.  
  
"What about me?" Dawn asked.  
  
"You are still young. It would be safer if they were with an adult." Splinter said to her. Then he continued: "No staying up there all day and going into the night. You still need your rest. Are we clear?" All the brothers, and Venus shook their heads in a 'yes' motion. Then Splinter turned to April and Buffy: "Would it be all right if you watched them?"  
  
"Not at all." April was the first to speak up, and then Buffy agreed as well.  
  
"Can we go up now then?" asked Mikey. "Please?"  
  
"Yes, but as I said do not stay up for too long."  
  
"All right!!!" Mikey cheered and he took Dawn's hand and nearly dragged her out of the den.  
  
"Mikey!" Donnie called. "Wait for us."  
  
Leo and Venus then followed. April came up behind them. "Come on lets go see Casey, I'm sure he'll be surprised." Venus and Leo nodded and the three went out of the den.  
  
Now, all who remained were: Splinter, Buffy, and Raph. Splinter felt the tension in the room and he excused himself. He had a feeling that the two needed to talk, and he was right.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" Raph asked as he spun around.  
  
Buffy couldn't help but laugh. "You look good."  
  
"Looking good, and human..." Raph said.  
  
Buffy sighed. She knew where this was going to lead to. "Raph, I can't..."  
  
"You said if we were human..."  
  
"I know but I didn't know this was going to happen." She paused. "Plus, Spike is gone, and I don't think I'm ready to start anything new with anyway."  
  
Raph sighed. "That Spike guy again. At least he's gone..."  
  
"Raph, would you stop?" Buffy told him. "That's not going to help anything." She got closer to him. "And," she continued. "You're still turtle, in here." The Slayer pointed to his heart. "I'm sorry." Buffy didn't say another word. She left, and followed the others.  
  
"Dammnit." cursed Raph. "I can't win no matter what I do." Raph shook his head. Then he followed the others. Sure, it was a let down, but he was human, and he was going topside. He was determined that he was going to have fun. All though deep down, he had a feeling that wouldn't be happening anytime soon.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Topside:

Author's Notes: Just decided to update more. Chapters 11-13. More chapters comming soon.  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Topside:  
  
"I would have never thought we would be able to go topside during the day." Donnie replied once he and the others were above.  
  
It was a clear sunny day, and the activity was none stop. New York was very different during the day. At least to the turtles it was. They had never seen anything so wonderful before.  
  
"How would you guys like to go see Casey?" asked April. "I'm sure he'll probably be just as shocked as the rest of us were."  
  
"That sounds good." Leo agreed. "Where is he at now?"  
  
"Work." she answered. "He works at a bar not too far from here. Come on."  
  
April lead the way. As the others followed her, the now human turtles were taking in everything and everyone they saw. One smell caught all of their attention.  
  
"PIZZA!" Mikey shouted first. "After seeing Casey can we please actually eat in a restaurant?"  
  
"We can stop by Pizza Palace if you want to." suggested Buffy. "Plus, I can get my schedule for next week."  
  
"Most excellent." said Mikey, and then the group continued on their way.  
  
"Here we are." April told everyone once they were at the bar.  
  
The bar at which Casey worked, was one of the many bars in NYC. However, it was small and not one of the hotspots, but it did have its regular costumers. At the moment, Casey was behind the bar, and he looked rather bored. All though that changed when he saw April. She was not alone. He noticed that Buffy and Dawn was her, along with six others who he didn't know.  
  
"Hey babe." replied Casey when April and the others reached him.  
  
"You've been hanging out with Mikey too long." April said with a laugh, and leaned over the bar and kissed him.  
  
After April kissed him, he turned to Dawn and asked: "So, are these some friends from school?"  
  
Dawn laughed. "They're too old to go to my school." she said.  
  
"Who are they then?" asked Casey.  
  
Dawn was hesitant. She then turned to April and Buffy. "Go ahead." April told her.  
  
"Yeah, tell them who your friends are." said Buffy with a smirk on her face. "This should be interesting." she added.  
  
"Casey may I introduce you to our friends Leo, Donnie, Raph, Mikey, and Venus."  
  
"Nice to meet..." Casey stopped dead sentence. It took him awhile to figure out who she was really talking about. These four guys, and girl either had the same names as the turtles, or they were turtles, either way something was wrong here. "Okay. Hold up. Stop and rewind. Who are these guys again?"  
  
"Can't you see dude? Its us." said Mikey.  
  
"Whoa..."  
  
"Yeah, we know..." Raph replied with an eye roll.  
  
Casey started to laugh. "How in the world did this happen?" He turned to Raph. "You look good." His laughter continued.  
  
"Shut up!" Raph ordered and went to grab Casey.  
  
April stepped between the two. "Down boys. Down."  
  
Raph calmly stepped back some, all though he did throw Casey a few glairs every now and then. Casey just shook his head, and his laughing stopped. Then the group started to talk, but they whispered. They didn't want others to hear.  
  
"How in the world did this happen?" Casey asked.  
  
"We don't know." answered Donnie.  
  
"Splinter thinks that Shredder might something to do with it." Leo said.  
  
"Haven't heard or seen Shredhead in awhile." replied Casey. "My question is why would he turn you human?"  
  
"Still don't know dude." Mikey said. "Can we please stop talking about Tin Can, and go get some pizza?" Mikey gave the others a pitiful look.  
  
"All right, all right." said Leo. "We still need to talk things through and figure out something."  
  
"I can come by the den later." Casey told him.  
  
"Okay, meet us later then." Leo agreed to Casey's plan.  
  
"Now, can we go?" asked Mikey, he was all ready at the door. Dawn was with him.  
  
"Yeah, come on guys. Let's go have a little fun." Dawn replied.  
  
"We'll see you later." said April and then she and the others went out to have some fun.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Within The Shadows:

Author's Note: Now, even though this turtle fic is based on the turtles that were in Next Mutation, I really don't remember the Shredder that well when he was in it, since it's been awhile since I've watched it. So, excuse me if he seems out of character. I'm basically basing him on the cartoon version, even though Bee Bop and Rocksteady won't be making an appearance.  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Within The Shadows:  
  
"You might want to take a look at this master." one Foot soldier said to Shredder as he went up to his boss.  
  
The Shredder had been in hiding with the Foot. Not in fear of the turtles, but he was trying to think of a plan to get rid of the mutants that he hated so much. However his thinking was interrupted.  
  
"What do you want?" Shredder asked the soldier that came up to him. The soldier handed him some pictures. "What is this?"  
  
"We've been doing what you said sir. We've been watching the turtles in the shadows. They haven't seen us. We took some these, and we don't know what to make of them."  
  
"Of course you wouldn't." replied Shredder. "Idiots." Shredder then ordered the soldier to go away, which he did so.  
  
Shredder looked down at the pictures. Most of the pictures had the turtles in the den talking April O' Neil and two girls that he had never seen before. Then the last few pictures were of April, the two girls, and five other humans that he had never seen before. He took a closer look at the group of pictures and brought two of them together so he could see. He thought for a minute, and then he put the pieces together, but he couldn't believe what he saw.  
  
"How could this be?" Shredder asked himself.  
  
The Leader of Evil, then looked closely at the two girls in the picture. "They must have something to do with this." A wicked thought soon came to mind and he called the soldier back in.  
  
"Yes master?" the soldier bowed and then listened to what the Shredder had to say.  
  
"See these two girls." Shredder asked and the Foot Soldier nodded. "Bring them to me. I have a feeling they know something we don't."  
  
The Foot Soldier bowed once again before he took his leave. Shredder remained and looked at the pictures again. If he was right, and these two new girls had something to do with it, he couldn't wait to see on how they could help him.  
  
Back at the den, the turtles, April, Dawn, and Buffy were all back. Casey was also with them. Splinter joined them in the living room.  
  
"How was it?" he asked them.  
  
"Most excellent!" Mikey answered first. "The sights, the sounds, the food!"  
  
"Don't forget the computer stores." pointed out Donnie.  
  
"Oh yeah, we mustn't forget that." Mikey said with a laugh.  
  
The turtles did have fun. April, Buffy, and Dawn took them to lunch at Pizza Palace, then made a stop at Central Park, and for Donnie's sake, they stopped at a few computer stores. He bought some new equipment with money that April let him borrow. The group also stopped at a few stores to get the turtles some human clothes, because April and Buffy didn't want them wearing the same thing every day. Everyone but Raph had some fun. During their topside adventures, he kept to himself. No one wanted to bother him, and only Buffy knew the reason he was upset. Now, the turtles were back home, and they all sat down to have a meeting about Shredder.  
  
"So, when we'll be able to bust some skulls in?" asked Casey once everyone was settled.  
  
"Do not rush into things Casey." Splinter said. "We only can guess that Shredder has something to do with this."  
  
"Who else would it be?" asked Leo.  
  
Dawn rubbed the back of her neck nervously. Mikey noticed this. "Hey, are you okay?"  
  
"Uh... Oh, yeah I'm good. Just don't like the sounds of this Shredder guy." she replied.  
  
"We can easily take care of him." Casey said to her. "It's been done before."  
  
"Yeah, and he's always came back with a bang remember?" asked Leo.  
  
"Still, we have two more on our team now." Casey replied turning to Dawn and Buffy.  
  
"You mean one." corrected Buffy.  
  
"What?" Dawn asked. "Um... Hello, they're my friends too you know."  
  
"I know but this might be a little too dangerous." pointed out Buffy.  
  
"It's always a little too dangerous." Dawn replied, with annoyance in her voice. Mikey tried to put a comforting arm around her, but she moved away. "Well, I'm going ahead and go home then since I'm no help here."  
  
Dawn stormed out of the den. Buffy rolled her eyes, and then excused herself. She then went after her sister.  
  
"The joy of siblings." said Raph under his breath.  
  
"Aren't you going after her?" Mikey asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
Mikey shook his head, and then went after the Slayer and Dawn. "You're loss then bro."  
  
Dawn and Buffy were now in the sewers. Dawn had no idea that this was going to cause all this trouble. She didn't have a clue they were going to blame the magic on Shredder. Dawn was yanked out of her thoughts when Buffy grabbed her arm and swung her around to face her.  
  
"What's going on with you lately?" asked Buffy.  
  
"What do you mean what's up with me lately?" Dawn replied.  
  
"You've been acting a little weird for the past few days and I want to know why."  
  
"its nothing." the teen witch lied. "I'm just worried about the guys and that Shredder person they kept talking about."  
  
"All right... I'll buy that for now." Buffy said. "However, I still don't want you involved with this mess."  
  
"In case you've forgotten, I've been through worse." pointed out Dawn. She started to name off the long list of bad events that had occurred in Sunnydale. "Oh, and don't forget-"  
  
"Okay, I get it, but that was in Sunnydale." Buffy told her. "This is a whole new ball game with a new enemy."  
  
"Don't worry big sis, I'll be a little girl and stay in the corner and out of this mess like you told me to." Dawn mimicked a little girl, and gave her sister a fake small. It quickly turned into a frown.  
  
"Very funny..." Buffy was going to continue but she was cut off by something or someone in the shadows.  
  
Before Buffy was given a warning, a dozen or so Foot Soldiers came out and surrounded the two girls. "If you know what's best for you, I suggest that you come with us quietly."  
  
"Buffy..." said Dawn.  
  
"Oh gee, look an audience." Buffy gave them a smirk and then kicked into Slayer girl action.  
  
As Dawn watched Buffy kick some major Foot butt, she noticed Mikey from the corner of her eye. "Mikey!"  
  
"Got it covered!" he replied, and helped Buffy in the fighting.  
  
Mikey was not use to fighting in his human form so he was a little slow. That, the Foot Soldiers didn't mind at all. It took them awhile but in the end the Foot took down Mikey, and grabbed Dawn and Buffy for the Shredder.  
  
"I told you should have gone quietly." the foot soldier said to Buffy, and that was the last thing Buffy saw. The foot soldiers knocked The Slayer and her sister out.  
  
"No..." Mikey said with a moan as he got up. He was too late, the soldiers were gone, along with Buffy and Dawn.  
  
"Mikey!" everyone said once Mikey returned to the den. He looked beat up, and tired.  
  
"What in the world happened?" April asked.  
  
"I'll get the first add kit." said Donnie and went to get it.  
  
"They're gone..." Mikey told everyone.  
  
"Who?" asked Venus. Then she looked around. "Where's Dawn and Buffy? Did they return with you?"  
  
Mikey shook his head. "No..."  
  
"Here." Donnie replied to April and handed her the first aid kit once he had returned.  
  
April took out some bandages and placed some along with some medicine on Mikey's forehead. "I'm asking again, what happened."  
  
Mikey turned to Splinter. "The Shredder has them."  
  
"What?!" Raph said.  
  
"Yeah." responded Mikey and put his head down.  
  
"We will get them back then." Raph declared and started for the door.  
  
"No. We can't. Not yet." said Leo.  
  
Raph turned back to him. "What? Why the hell not?"  
  
"We don't know where Shredder is."  
  
"Then we look for him."  
  
"That could take some time and you know we don't have a lot of it."  
  
"I don't care. We need to find them." Raph said.  
  
"Now he cares." replied Leo.  
  
"Guys! Enough!" Casey ordered. "Raph, Leo's right. We don't know where Shredhead is."  
  
"Then what do you suppose we do?" Raph turned to Splinter.  
  
"We wait." answered Splinter.  
  
"But Master Splinter!" Raph yelled.  
  
"Trust me my son. I know what I'm doing." he continued. "Now, we must practice. You need to get use to your human forms for the next battle."  
  
Leo was the first to agree. Venus nodded her head as well. Along with Donnie and Mikey. Raph just groaned but in the end went along with it.  
  
"Casey will be your instructor." Splinter announced.  
  
"What?" asked Raph.  
  
"Oh... this is going to be fun..." Casey gave them a smirk and then the training began.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Confessions:

Author's Notes: Sorry for the long update. Both my beta and myself have been busy. Plus, my beta's computer hasn't been too friendly, and we had trouble getting things updated. Anyway: I'm sorry if Buffy seems out of character. I've noted this more then I can count, but once again, I'm not good with fighting scenes, but enjoy the new chapter of "Mobile 2: Going Back".  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Confessions:  
  
"Okay, where is some Tylenol when you need some?" Buffy asked herself as she slowly woke up and sat up. As she placed a hand on her head, the events of before flashed through her mind.  
  
Buffy removed her hand from her head, and looked around. She noticed that she was surrounded by bars. She was in cage. The Foot had caught her and Dawn. "Dawn!" she suddenly cried as she looked around the cage. She found her. Dawn was still out of it.  
  
"Dawn." Buffy said again, this time going over to her and shaking her a little.  
  
"Oww..." groaned Dawn as she sat up. Then she looked around and then back at Buffy. "Where are we?"  
  
"I don't know, but I don't think it's good." Buffy answered. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, but my head hurts a little." she replied. Then she added: "Where's Mikey?"  
  
The events also went through Dawn's mind. The last time she was Mikey was when he was down.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Do you think he's all right?"  
  
"I'm sure he's fine." Buffy assured. "He's probably with the guys as we speak and they'll probably get us out of here."  
  
"I hope so." said Dawn.  
  
"Until then, we can always figure a way out." Buffy said. She got up and tried to kick the bars down. Now, normal people couldn't have done anything but she was the Slayer. However, nothing happened. The bars were still there. "Damn." she cursed under her breath.  
  
A few minutes later evil laughter went through the air, causing a cold chill to go down Buffy's spine. Then when the laughter died down, a figure came from the shadows and made himself known. She knew who it was. "Shredder."  
  
"Your kicking is very good but it's not going to help you get out of here sorry to say" he said.  
  
"This guy is Shredder?" Dawn asked Buffy. "He looks more like a can opener."  
  
"Dawn!" yelled Buffy. She knew they were in trouble. If Dawn didn't keep her mouth shut, they would probably be in more.  
  
"The joy of teenagers." Shredder said. "Now, if you please... Can you tell me about this?" He threw the pictures into the cage.  
  
Buffy was the one who got them. She picked them up and looked at them. Then she looked back at the evil leader. "You've been following us?"  
  
"Smart one you are." he replied. "Now, once again tell me about the turtles being human."  
  
Buffy laughed. "Oh, don't try that. I've dealt with a lot of baddies, and that never works, pretending not to have anything to do with this." Buffy threw back the pictures at him.  
  
"What could you have possibly dealt with?" Shredder asked.  
  
"You mean you don't know?" she asked. "That's surprising. I'm the Slayer..."  
  
"The Slayer...?" Shredder said. "I've heard of you now."  
  
"Great." groaned Buffy. "Okay, how about we deal with this the easy way? I'll go quietly and you let her go."  
  
"Sorry. No deal." Shredder told her. "Being the Slayer has nothing to do with this." he said. "Well, maybe it does." he paused. "You probably know a lot of beings who could do magic to turn the turtles humans."  
  
"I know people, but they didn't turn the turtles. You did."  
  
Shredder laughed. "I might be powerful but I'm not that powerful. Sadly, I'm not blessed with that kind of magic."  
  
"Thank God." Buffy said under her breath.  
  
"One of you did this." said Shredder.  
  
"Why would you say that Shredhead?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Dawn..." warned Buffy.  
  
Dawn knew she was the one who cast the spell but she didn't want to seem like she was. She acted as she always did. She hopped Buffy or the Shredder didn't suspect her.  
  
"I'm just guessing." Shredder answered Dawn. "It was either one of you or Venus who could have done it."  
  
"We didn't do it." declared Buffy. "So, you might as well let us go."  
  
"Sorry." the leader of evil said. "Well, if you didn't do it. I can still use you for bait for the turtles."  
  
"The joy of being bait." Buffy gave Shredder an eye roll. "The turtles will totally kick your ass, and you know it."  
  
"Ah, but remember, they're not turtles anymore." pointed out Shredder. "They'll be easy to destroy now." he paused for a minute. "Whomever did this to them, I should thank them." with that, he then left.  
  
"Damnit." Buffy cursed under her breath.  
  
"You've been hanging around Raph way too long." replied Dawn.  
  
"Whatever," said Buffy. "So, if he really didn't do it... Who did...?"  
  
Dawn went silent. Buffy looked at her. Dawn seemed nervous. She guessed that the kidnapping had something to do with it, but there was something else. Buffy could feel it. Then something hit her, all though she couldn't believe it when it did.  
  
"You did it. Didn't you?" Buffy asked her sister.  
  
Dawn remained silent. Buffy was starting to get angry. She grabbed her by the shoulders. "Did you do it? Did you?!"  
  
Dawn looked down as she answered. "Yes..."  
  
Buffy let go of her. "How in the world did you manage to get that power?" Buffy thought a moment, and it didn't take her long to figure it out. "Tara and Willow right?"  
  
Dawn shook her head and started to explain. "They taught me magic while you were gone. Then I still continued to practice it when you returned and when we came here."  
  
"So, you were doing magic instead of homework all that time?" Buffy asked, crossing her arms. She shook her head. "Not only that, but do you have any idea what you have done? Turning the turtles into humans, getting us into this mess... What were you thinking Dawn?!"  
  
"I'm sorry!" Dawn cried. "I wanted to fix things."  
  
"Fix things?"  
  
"You and Raph were at each other's throats, and you wouldn't let me and Mikey see each other... I thought magic could fix that."  
  
"Well, magic can't always fix things." Buffy pointed out. "You should know that because you know what Willow and the others did to me." She turned around, with her back to her sister. "After all of this is over and done, you are going to make it back to normal, and tell the turtles what you did. Then we're leaving for real this time."  
  
"But Buffy-"  
  
"No buts." said Buffy.  
  
The two sisters sat at two different parts of the cage. They were both silent. Dawn felt terrible. She couldn't do anything about it now. All the two could do was wait for their rescue.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	16. Chapter 16: A Trap:

Author's Notes: This series is finally coming to an end I'm afraid. Only one or two more chapters to go. Then I can work on some other ideas that have been playing around in my head. Now, in this chapter there is a fight scene. As you've probably guessed I'm not really great when it comes to writing actions scenes and I'm sorry for that. Please, bear with me as I at least attempt to try. Enjoy the chapter.  
  
Chapter Sixteen: A Trap:  
  
"All right guys, that's it for now." Casey said as he and the others relaxed.  
  
The brothers and Venus were now pretty much tired out. Casey had given them a hard training lesson in human fighting. The turtles were all ready good in the martial arts, so Casey never bothered with that. He just showed them how they could improve on other ways of fighting. April ended up helping Venus as much as she could. She wasn't much of a fighter but she helped anyway. While this took place, Splinter stood on the sidelines, watching. He was impressed.  
  
"I can't wait to turn back into a turtle." said Raph to Casey. He paused for breath and then continued: "That way I can beat the crap out of you for doing this to us."  
  
"I thought you guys would be use to it." Casey replied.  
  
"Yeah, but not as humans." Leo pointed out.  
  
"Now, can we please look for the girls?" asked Mikey.  
  
"We still don't know where they are." Donnie told him.  
  
"So, we look." said Raph. "We can go and check out old fighting grounds."  
  
"That would take too long." Leo said.  
  
"I'm not just going to sit around and wait Leo." stated Raph. He went for the door, but he was stopped.  
  
"We need to do some planning." Leo responded as he let go of his brother's arm.  
  
"Guys, calm down please." April got in the middle of the two.  
  
"Yes, please we can't be fighting each other." said Venus, going beside Leo.  
  
The guys were about to continue their argument but they were stopped. The phone rang. Raph went to get it. "Hello."  
  
An evil laughter broke out on the other end. He knew who what was. "Shredder." The others gathered around Raph, and listened.  
  
"I think I have something that might belong to you." Shredder said to him. The sounds of Dawn yelling for help, and Buffy yelling it was a trap rang threw Raph's ear. "Don't even think of hurting them you son of -"  
  
Shredder cut him off. "I would be nice if I were you. If you want to see them alive..."  
  
"What do you want?" Raph demanded.  
  
"If you want to see them alive come to the old headquarters." Click.  
  
"Shredder!" yelled Raph into the phone. Shredder had hung up on him. He threw the phone back on to the hook. "Damn it!"  
  
"What?" Mikey asked. "Are they okay?"  
  
"I heard them yelling. Buffy says it's a trap." he informed the others. "Shredder says if we want to see them, we meet at the old headquarters."  
  
"Then let's go." Mikey replied, he grabbed his weapons and headed out of the den.  
  
"Wait, what if it is a trap?" asked Leo.  
  
"Then it is. Are you coming or not?" Raph said and went to follow Mikey.  
  
Donnie looked at Leo. The leader sighed, and he nodded. He turned to Venus. "I want you to stay here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt that's why." Leo answered.  
  
"I can fight."  
  
"I know but it's different. Please don't be stubborn like Raph."  
  
Venus turned to Splinter. "It's your choice."  
  
Venus then agreed to stay. "I'll be with you." April said, "and we can wait together."  
  
"You know I'm coming. I want to bash in some skull." replied Casey with a grin and grabbed a near by baseball bat.  
  
"All right let's go then." Leo ordered and he, Donnie, and Casey went to follow Mikey and Raph.  
  
April, and Venus, along with Splinter were now alone. Before the others left, April called out: "Be careful!" and then the brothers and Casey were gone.  
  
"You know, Shredder should really invest in a decorator." Raph replied once he and the others were at Shredder's old headquarters.  
  
"No kidding." said Mikey as they all looked around.  
  
"Will you two be quiet." Leo ordered. "We have to be on the look out for Buffy and Dawn."  
  
"I have a feeling he's all ready here." said Donnie as he looked around. "I don't like this."  
  
"This is getting boring." Casey remarked, and then he yelled: "Come on out you piece of-!"  
  
Lights flicked on, and the guys were surrounded by the foot. Raph glared at Casey. "You just had to do that didn't you?"  
  
"What?" Casey asked and looked innocent. He then held up the bat. "Who's going to be first?"  
  
Casey was about to make a move but he was stopped. "Nobody move." Shredder's voice came in and all turned to see him. A couple of foot soldiers held Buffy and Dawn.  
  
"Let them go Shredder!" Raph ordered.  
  
"Yeah! They didn't do anything to you!" yelled Mikey.  
  
"Your fight is with us." Leo replied.  
  
"Not anymore it isn't." said Shredder. He nodded to the foot soldiers and they threw the two girls to the guys.  
  
"Are you okay?" Mikey asked Dawn.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." answered Dawn.  
  
"What about you?" Raph asked Buffy.  
  
Buffy didn't say anything. Raph noticed she didn't look so well. Besides being kidnapped, he had a feeling something else was going on.  
  
"So Shredder, why did you do this to us?" asked Leo.  
  
Shredder laughed. "I had nothing to do with it."  
  
"Yeah, right." Mikey replied and gave the Tin Can an eye roll.  
  
"How about we stop talking and dance a little?" said Casey as he held his bat ready.  
  
"Fine. Have it your way." That's when Shredder gave his soldiers orders to attack.  
  
The turtles, Casey, and Buffy went into action. Dawn wanted to help but both Buffy and Mikey told her to stay back. She watched as most of the soldiers went down. She could also see that Mikey and Casey were having a little fun as they fought.  
  
"11!" Casey shouted as he swung his bad across one of the soldier's faces and he went down.  
  
"HA! 13!" said Mikey as another soldier went down because of his nun chucks.  
  
"Is that the best you guys can do?" Buffy suddenly asked them and she laughed. "14!" punch, and kick one went down. "And 15!" another soldier went down.  
  
Dawn wasn't the only one watching the fighting taking place. Shredder was also watching, and he was getting bored. He decided that it was his turn to join in. Dawn saw this.  
  
"Guys! Look out!" she shouted.  
  
The fighting came to a halt, as Shredder made his way through. The Foot Soldiers parted like the red sea. The turtles, Buffy, and Casey got ready. The turtles had faced him before, as well as Casey. They got in a few hits with him but it didn't do a lot of damage. Buffy, on the other hand, had never fought against Shredder, but she had her share of big baddies, and she thought he wouldn't be a problem.  
  
"You know shinny metal things are really out this year." Buffy said to him as she blocked him from a punch. "Didn't you read last months issue of Vogue?" She did a round house kick that sent him down. "I guess not." she remarked as she stood over him.  
  
Buffy jumped as Shredder went to kick her down. He got up and tried again. The turtles decided to help her out, along with Casey. Dawn watched as a whirl wind of punches and kicks were thrown. She could see that Shredder seemed to have his attention on her sister and went for her.  
  
At one point, Shredder managed to get the Slayer down, as well as the others. He went towards Buffy. She slowly tried to get up. As she did so the Shredder raised his arm, he was going to get rid of this Slayer. Buffy got ready to block as he came down but something blocked his blades and he never got to Buffy's flesh.  
  
"RAPH!" Dawn cried.  
  
Everyone turned to see that Raph had blocked Shredder's blades. He had jumped and now the blades were in Raph's chest and when Shredder pulled them out everyone saw blood.  
  
"NO!" cried Buffy as he collapsed in her arms.  
  
Shredder laughed. "Another time." and before anyone could make a move the evil leader vanished in cloud of smoke along with his soldiers.  
  
Leo, Don, Mikey, Casey, and Dawn went to Raph's side as Buffy held him. "You idiot. Why did you do that?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Couldn't... Let him hurt you." replied Raph.  
  
"I could have handled it." Buffy said as tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
"Shredder is going to pay for this." promised Leo.  
  
"We need to get him help." Mikey said.  
  
"It's won't... help..." said Raph as he started cough. "I know I'm dying... I can feel it..."  
  
"No... No... You're not." Buffy said. "We won't be able to fight anymore if you do."  
  
Raph laughed a little. "We had some fun uh?" he asked as he stopped laughing. "I'm so... sorry for fighting with you."  
  
"Shh... It's okay." Buffy told him as the tears began to fall.  
  
"No... its not okay. I've caused so much trouble with you and that vampire..."  
  
"Don't... It's okay he's gone now..." said Buffy.  
  
"I'm so... so... sorry..." Raph said once again. He then added quietly all though the others could hear him. "I don't even get to die as a turtle..."  
  
"We can get Shredder again and try to fix it." replied Donnie.  
  
"There is no... time..." Raph said to everyone as he looked at them he could see all of them were crying. He smiled. "Who knew you guys would fuss over me..."  
  
"You're our brother. Even though you are a pain in the butt." said Leo and placed a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder.  
  
No one noticed as Dawn slowly made her way out of the circle. She was crying as well. She didn't know Raph as much as she did some of the others but he was still considered a friend. Dawn couldn't believe all of this was happening.  
  
"No. No. No... make it right. Make it right." Dawn said to herself as she closed her eyes and shook her head. "Turn all of them back into turtles. Please!"  
  
The teen witch began to chant the words of the spell and a bright orange light surrounded her. "Make it right. Make it right!"  
  
The turtles, along with Casey and April turned their attention to Dawn. "Dawn!" Mikey shouted and went to her but the light blocked him from her.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Raph weakly.  
  
"Shh... Just be quiet. It's going to be fine." Buffy said to him, all ready knowing that Dawn was working on a spell.  
  
The light that surrounded Dawn blasted from her to all the turtles, including Venus who was back at the den. The light bathed the turtles and after only a few seconds, they returned to their normal form. The light vanished and Dawn fainted. Mikey caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
Buffy turned back to Raph, and she noticed something else. There was no more blood, and his wound that was caused by Shredder was gone. Raph slowly sat up and turned to Buffy.  
  
"You're all right." Buffy replied as she placed a hand on Raph's check.  
  
"AWWW!" the other brothers called out.  
  
Raph and Buffy parted and he turned and glared at his brothers. Then Leo replied: "You guys we need to get back to the den. Splinter is probably worrying."  
  
Everyone got up. Casey and Buffy went over to Mikey who still held Dawn. "Is she all right?" Buffy asked.  
  
"She should be." answered Mikey.  
  
"You want me to take her?" Casey asked.  
  
"No. I have her." Mikey said to him.  
  
The turtles, Casey, and Buffy headed back to the den. Things were back to normal. The turtles just wondered why Dawn would do that to them. When they returned to the den, they would find out.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	17. Chapter Seventeen: I'm With You:

Author's Notes: Ladies and Gents, I finally bring you the finale chapter of "Mobile 2". Now, I don't know if they'll be a "Mobile 3" or not so I'm not promising anything. I will say that there will be an epilogue to sum up the rest of the story. As they say good things must come to an end. Plus, I have some other fics I want to work on. Now, enjoy the finale chapter of "Mobile 2: Going Back".  
  
Special Thanks To: My beta and friend Showndra Ridge, The readers and reviewers, the creators of TMNT and Buffy, and Avril the Rock Goddess, well she is to me anyway. I know silly to do this but hey I like to thank people so learn to deal. LOL!  
  
Chapter Seventeen: I'm With You:  
  
"Please don't take me away from here." Dawn said once again as she and Buffy entered their apartment.  
  
"Dawn, you heard what I said down in the den." replied Buffy, closing the apartment door from behind her. "Now, it's getting late. You need to get to bed."  
  
Dawn sighed and went to her bedroom. Buffy followed her. Dawn got ready for bed but before she hopped into her resting place, she pleaded with Buffy again. "Don't take me away."  
  
"Enough. Get some sleep." Buffy ordered. The Slayer went out of her sister's room, closing the door behind her. Once that was done she plopped herself down on the sofa in the living room.  
  
I'm Standing on a bridge I'm waitin in the dark I thought that you'd be here by now There's nothing but the rain No footsteps on the ground I'm listening but there's no sound  
  
As she sat down on the sofa, her mind started to race. She had all the right to pick up and leave but something in the back of her mind was telling to reconsider. Her sister used magic to turn the turtles human, she was with a turtle, and then there was the whole Spike and Raph mess. There was just no way around this. There were good things here as well, her job, her new friends, and she hardly had to deal with any Slayer activity. As she thought her head started to hurt, she was getting a headache from all this. Buffy decided it was time to rest a little bit, then she guessed her head would stop hurting. So, she stretched out on the sofa, and got comfortable. What made all worse was the fact that she had no one who could help her with this. She had to decide for herself.  
  
Isn't anyone tryin to find me Won't somebody come take me home It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life Wont you take me by the hand take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I... I'm with you  
  
Buffy's headache started to clear and when it was gone, she found herself drifting off to sleep. As she slept she began to dream. She dreamt that she lived in New York, and she was no longer the Slayer. Buffy was having the normal life that she wanted, Dawn was with her. The two were not alone, the turtles, April, Casey, and Splinter were with her. The dream was so wonderful. The best part was that she saw herself with Raph, and Dawn was with Mikey. Near the end of the dream, Buffy heard her name being called. However, she realized that it was not the dream. Someone else was calling in her home. She knew who the voice belonged to. When Buffy opened her eyes, Raph was there before her.  
  
I'm looking for a place  
  
Searching for a face  
  
Is anybody here I know  
  
Cause nothings going right  
  
And everything's a mess  
  
And no one likes to be alone  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
"Raph... What are you doing here?" she asked him as she sat up.  
  
"I couldn't wait." answered Raph. "I have to know if you're staying."  
  
"Raph..." Buffy sighed.  
  
"I know. I know." replied Raph. "I know this speech all ready." Raph slowly sat down next to her. "I just... just don't know how I'll be if you leave."  
  
Buffy stared into Raph's eyes. She knew he was telling her the truth. Raph continued to talk as she listened. "Why would you want to leave us? You have friends here... maybe more if you let me."  
  
"Raph how can you be?" Buffy suddenly asked and she turned away from him. "You're a turtle."  
  
"That again." sighed Raph. "I know. So is Mikey and he's with Dawn. Well, they were until we all found out the truth about the magic, but I think he's probably over it. It's not everyday we get a girl you know..." Raph sighed again. "Those two tried. Why can't we?"  
  
Buffy turned back to Raph. As the Slayer stared at him, she remembered once a long time ago that she had told Willow to seize the moment, maybe this time it was her turn. After all the mess she's been through she deserved some happiness. However, she knew that no matter how much happiness one had, sorrow was always thrown into the mix.  
  
Oh why is everything so confusing  
  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
  
Yea yea yea  
  
"You know what?" Buffy asked aloud after thinking about the sorrow. Raph looked up at her. "Screw it. Screw it all!"  
  
Raph was then taken by surprise when Buffy kissed him passionately. At first he was a little hesitant, but he kissed her back. The two were in the moment. Nothing else mattered, and both of them liked that feeling.  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
Raph pulled away from her when she started to lay back down on the sofa. He looked down at her, and he knew what she wanted. He didn't deny that he wanted it as well, and even though he knew she wanted it, he still asked her: "Are you sure?" Buffy nodded, and it wasn't long after that that the turtle and human became one.  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
Buffy awoke the next morning in Raph's arms. The night before was wonderful, and her choice on staying or leaving was finally made. She snuggled closer to Raph. This caused the turtle to wake up.  
  
"I was almost afraid to wake up because I was scared that you weren't going to be here." Raph kissed her lightly on the forehead and then looked in her eyes. He asked her: "You're not going to leave me now are you?"  
  
"No, Raph, I'm not." Buffy answered with a smile. "I'm staying here, with you."  
  
Raph was happy, so was Buffy, and soon Dawn was going to be as well. Raph kissed Buffy again, and when they parted they fell asleep in each others arms. The two knew that the road ahead was going to be rough, but they would cross that bridge once they got to it. All that mattered was the here and now, and the now was looking pretty good.  
  
I'm with you  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
End.  
  
[Song: I'm With You, By: Avril Lavigne]  
  
Author's Notes: (continued): Yes, finally the moment we've all been waiting for! Raph and Buffy finally get together! I'm sorry if it's not more detailed. I'm not good when it comes to writing romantic scenes, as I've noted in other chapters. I can only do my best and I think came out well in the end. Thanks again for enjoy my fic and be on the look out for the epilogue. 


End file.
